Ignition
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Esta es la historia de un espíritu libre con unas ansias de volar tan fuertes, que el mundo se le quedó pequeño. Biografía de Cid. CHAPTER 5: Con doce años, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio un avión.
1. El primer soplo de aire

**Hi!**

**Me presentó aquí con un fic algo ambicioso. Soy una gran fan del personaje de Cid Highwind y después de mucho posponerlo he empezado a redactar un fic sobre él. Tengo muy claro que quiero explicar (otra cosa es el cómo); y mi intención sería abarcar 40 años de su vida, incluyendo lo que hay en los juegos (_Final Fantasy VII _y _Dirge of Cerberus_) y la película (_Advent Children_). Así que esto promete ser un poco largo.  
**

**Intentaré ser lo más fiel posible a todo el material original que ya existe sobre él, aunque como autora siempre habrá cosas que serán desde mi personal punto de vista. Mi máxima es no negar nada existente; y a partir de ahí la imaginación es libre. No creo que Cid sea perfecto, ni un santo, y seguramente es un ejemplo a evitar en muchos aspectos; pero tiene un algo que a mí me gusta. **

**Espero que comprendais a esta fan y no seáis crueles, y que disfruteís de la historia. Y si dejáis un rewiew ya sería mucho más mejor (_Jack Sparrow dixit_).**

**Por cierto, nada me pertenece excepto los OC (que habrá bastantes) y todo lo que me saque de la manga para hacer una buena historia (que será menos pero tb bestante).  
**

**See ya!  
**

---

Antes de que Midgar se levantara sobre el continente, cuando aun era un diseño en los planos, miles de obreros empezaron a trabajar para levantar la enorme estructura sobre la que se asentaría la ciudad. Durante años se trabajó el suelo, fabricaron materiales, asentaron cimientos para sostener una construcción de gigantesca envergadura. Arquitectos, obreros, electricistas, expertos del terreno... todos dedicaron largo tiempo a traspasar a la realidad las dos dimensiones del papel.

Tantos años y tanta gente se dedicó a ese proyecto, que los trabajadores empezaron a asentar sus hogares en lo que un futuro se trasformarían en los suburbios de Midgar, una vez que la placa los aislara del mundo exterior. Allí se formaron pequeñas comunidades, bautizadas con el nombre de _sectores_. Aquellas comunidades crecieron y evolucionaron como verdaderas ciudades: se construyeron viviendas, se trasladaron nuevos habitantes, se instalaron servicios, se abrieron negocios... Eran rincones llenos de vida. Se establecieron nueve sectores, numerados del 0 al 8.

Cada sección era gobernada por un consejo de ciudadanos, que a su vez respondían ante los altos mandatarios de la futura Midgar. Los miembros más competentes de la comunidad representaban a los habitantes de los sectores, haciendo valer sus derechos tiempo antes de que quedaran encerrados bajo la ciudad.

El sector 3 tenía como portavoz a una mujer de carácter fuerte y vida desorganizada. Hija de militares, había viajado por muchos continentes antes de establecerse en aquel lugar, cuando cinco años atrás decidió buscar un trabajo estable y echar raíces. Quizás no era la persona con la mejor educación ni la moral más alta: mucho había vivido y muchas trampas había hecho; había engatusado a hombres por caprichos y alguna vez se había despertado en una cuneta sin nada después de una paliza. Su existencia le había regalado placeres y lecciones muy duras; pero ahora, con casi treinta años y un sitio al que llamar hogar; Celine Highwind era la mejor portavoz con la que podía contar el sector 3.

Aquella tarde, un hombre trajeado de rostro cetrino hacía tamborilear los dedos sobre su maletín de piel en la sala de reuniones, esperando a que los miembros del Consejo se dignaran a aparecer. Un viento fuerte golpeaba los cristales, despejando el aire de todo rastro de nubes y polución. El sol se ponía demasiado pronto durante esa estación, despareciendo en el lejano océano. El cielo estaba extraordinariamente claro y algunas estrellas empezaban a brillar en el firmamento.

La secretaria entró para dejar sobre la mesa un botellín de agua con gas y una copa. El hombre trajeado le dirigió una mirada de soslayo tras sus gafas de aumento.

–Ya pasan exactamente –consultó su reloj de pulsera – veintitrés minutos de la hora acordada.

–Enseguida llegarán, señor-se disculpó la secretaria –. Están intentando contactar con la portavoz. Nadie responde al teléfono en su casa.

–¿Y se puede saber dónde vive esa mujer?

–A unos dos kilómetros de aquí, alejada del centro.

–¿Conoce su dirección?

–Sí...

–Pues apúntela en un papel y llame a un taxi. Si no viene, iré yo a su casa. Soy un hombre ocupado –miró de nuevo el reloj –, no puedo perder mucho más tiempo en este lugar.

–¿Qué? –la secretaria se frotó las manos –No creo que sea necesario. Si hace el favor de esperar unos minutos más, llegarán...

–No me reprenda y limítese a obedecer –replicó el hombre irguiéndose en su corta estatura.

La secretaria no dijo nada más y se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a la compañía de taxis.

La compañía de taxis era un negocio familiar muy reciente, apenas tenía medio año y contaba con una flota muy pequeña. El joven taxista parecía emocionado de poder cumplir su trabajo, aportado dinero a casa. Conducía dando bandazos a causa de viento y parloteando sin parar; recibiendo por respuesta la mirada desaprobadora de su cliente.

El barrio al que se dirigían estaba lleno de pequeñas casas unifamiliares, todas diferentes. Parecían levantadas por sus propios dueños, con distintos tipos de obra vista y patios cercados. En aquel barrio dormitorio casi no había coches y los peatones circulaban imprudentemente por la calzada. El taxista pitó e insultó a algunos de ellos al esquivarlos. Al final se detuvo ante una casa con vallas a medio pintar y un patio lleno de trastos.

El hombre pagó la carrera y salió del vehículo alisándose el traje. Ante la valla, parapetados del fuerte viento, se encontraban tres hombres y dos mujeres. Se acercó al más anciano y preguntó, ajustándose las gafas:

–¿Es aquí donde vive la señorita Highwind?

–¿Quién lo pregunta? –replicó un hombre de aspecto fornido y barba crecida.

–Soy el portavoz de la compañía Shinra. Venía a hablar...

–¿Así que han mandado a un nuevo títere a negociar? –comentó una mujer de curvas generosas.

–¡Un respeto, señora! –exclamó alzándose –Está usted hablando con el representante de la compañía que levantará la futura ciudad de Migdar.

–Y usted está hablando con los miembros del Consejo del sector 3 –reprendió el más viejo.

–Y diría que nosotros construimos más Midgar que los ejecutivos de la compañía –apuntó la mujer de antes.

El portavoz de Shinra tragó saliva y se ajustó la corbata. Era el primer día que visitaba ese sector y se había encontrado a gran parte del Consejo apostado ante la casa. Carraspeó e intento recuperar el tono autoritario al hablar.

–¿Y como es que están ustedes aquí y no en el punto de reunión tal y como habíamos quedado hace ya –consultó el reloj –treinta y nueve minutos?

–Esto es más importante que una reunión. Deberá esperar para poder hablar con nosotros más tarde –dijo el anciano.

–¡No puedo quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo ante la puerta de una casa!– exclamó, mirándolos como si estuvieran locos.

–Pues vuelva otro día –finalizó el hombre robusto categóricamente.

El representante abrió la boca y la cerró, sin saber que decir. Después se agitó, se irguió y con resolución traspasó el patio. Nadie lo detuvo, aunque una voz femenina le recomendó no entrar. Hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y entró, pues la puerta estaba abierta.

La casa no era especialmente grande y resultaba curiosamente vacía, con muebles desnudos y pocos adornos. Había unas pocas fotos de una mujer joven, con el pelo rubio ceniza y los ojos azul frío. Era bastante guapa y miraba a la cámara con descaro. Arriba se escuchaba un murmullo de voces, una puerta al cerrarse y unos pasos acelerados. El representante fue sorprendido por un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro y perilla, que bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos.

–¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí? –gritó el hombre, cogiéndolo del hombro con la firme intención de echarlo de su propiedad.

–Soy en portavoz de Shinra y he venido a hablar con la señorita Highwind; con la que tenía una reunión hace –consultó el reloj nuevamente– cuarenta y cuatro minutos.

–Pues la señorita Highwind no está para reuniones –espetó él soltándolo y dirigiéndose hacía la cocina –Márchese y vuelva en otro momento.

El hombre joven cogió una palangana de un armario, la llenó de agua caliente y desandó sus pasos hacia el piso superior. Mientras subía las escaleras con cuidado, volvió a repetirle al representante que se marchara de allí. Este en cambio lo siguió, pensando en que mientras tuviera la palangana en brazos no podría pegarle.

Ambos hombres llegaron a una habitación, donde el más joven hizo esfuerzos para cerrar la puerta ante el invitado no deseado sin derramar el agua. El hombre de la perilla apoyó la espalda en la puerta; pero el representante puso un pie en el quicio y empezó a empujarla. Como la diferencia mal compensada de fuerza entre ambos no estaba a favor del funcionario, se aclaró la voz y empezó a preguntar. Pero antes de poder terminar la frase escuchó una voz femenina gritar con una sombra de histeria.

–¡¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?! –preguntó Celine desde la cama.

–Dice que es un representante de Shinra... –se explicó el hombre joven.

–¡¡Me da igual quien sea!!¡¡Quiero que se vaya!!

–Señorita Highwind, hoy teníamos una reunión...

–¡¡Ahora no puedo ir a ninguna reunión!!¡¡Váyase de mí casa inmediatamente!! –después habló al hombre de la perilla, en un ligero tono de súplica –¡¡Fye, haz que se vaya!!

–¡He venido hasta aquí expresamente para hablar con usted! –replicó ofendido tras la puerta.

–¡¡No puedo hablar!! –gritó la mujer airada – ¡¡Lárguese de mi propiedad inmediatamente!!

–¡Mire señorita, tengo un calendario muy apretado y me gustaría solucionar este tema cuanto antes mejor! Aprovechando que me he tomado la molestia de llegar hasta su residencia, debería como mínimo atenderme.

–¿Quién es ese gilipollas? –preguntó una segunda voz masculina en tono bajo y serio.

El representante trastabilló hacia delante cuando la puerta se abrió, chocando contra Fye. Durante dos segundos pudo ver el interior de la habitación, donde un médico atendía a una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación. Fye cogió al representante por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta la calle, haciéndole bajar las escaleras casi en volandas. Los miembros del Consejo no ocultaron sus risotadas al ver al trajeado representarse salir a empujones de la casa.

–¿Ha podido hablar con ella? –preguntó el hombre robusto.

Fye les dirigió una mirada acusadora desde el quicio de la puerta.

–Podríais haberle explicado que Celine está de parto y por eso no vendría.

–¡Ay...!¡No sabes apreciar el placer de gastarle una buena broma a esos estirados de Shinra...!–Fye simplemente gruñó –¡Va hombre, luego te invitaré a una copa para celebrar el milagro del nacimiento!

Sin contestar, el joven se internó en la casa y cerró la puerta con llave, por si algún otro venía a molestar. Subió las escaleras con un par de saltos y llegó hasta la habitación.

–Tranquila, ya se ha marchado –anunció sacudiéndose las manos.

–¡Qué bien...! –murmuró ella en un tono más bajo –Fye, acércate...

El joven se acercó hasta la cabecera de la cama y notó como ella le cogía de la mano. Al principio fue un presión suave; pero rápidamente aumentó la fuerza hasta retorcerle el brazo. Instintivamente se agachó, quedado ambos a la misma altura.

–Esta me la vas a pagar –siseó con voz siniestra y dolorida.

–¡Vamos mujer, relájate, todo saldrá bien! –intentó calmarla mientras temía por su seguridad –Venga, respira conmigo...

–Como se nota que no eres tú el que está pariendo –le espetó ella, haciendo más fuerza aun.

–¿No puede ponerle alguna anestesia? –preguntó Fye, más por él que por ella.

–No puedo inyectarle la epidural con ese tatuaje en el lumbar–dijo negando con la cabeza, para después dirigirse a ella – ¿Es que no te lo explicaron cuando fuiste a hacértelo?

–Sí... –se lamentó ella, recordando a la ninfa de los vientos que se había tatuado en la espalda una década atrás –¡Pero yo no quería tener hijos!

–¿Y esto? –comentó el médico alzando una ceja.

–Esto –y retorció aun más el brazo de Fye, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio –fue un imbécil que me dijo "Te vas a reír... creo que se me ha roto el condón". ¡Sí, mira como me río!

–Me vas a romper el brazo... –gimió él.

–¡Pues te jodes!¡Es por tu culpa que estoy aquí ahora!

Él ya pensaba que le partiría el brazo, cuando la fuerza cesó. Al verse retirado del agarre se alejó dos pasos atrás y la observó. Celine se había encogido sobre sí misma, sorprendida por el dolor. En esa posición se la veía extrañamente sola. Levantó un poco el rostro para dirigir una mirada al joven. Esta enfada con él, y también dolorida. Y sobre todo, estaba asustada. Fye se pasó la mano por el brazo maltratado y se acercó de nuevo a ella por el lado derecho de la cama.

–Soy diestro, así que si me rompes el izquierdo no pasa nada.

Ella aceptó con agradecimiento mudo y se agarró. Fye intentó no emitir ningún sonido mientras notaba como le retorcían el brazo. Celine, en cambio, no se privó de expresar su dolor en forma de insultos y amenazas. Le gritó muchas cosas, todas muy desagradables; mientras él intentaba tranquilizarla usando un tono bajo. Él médico no participaba en esta conversa, interrumpiéndola para dar indicaciones a la parturienta. Era un caos en un lugar donde supuestamente debería reinar la calma.

Y entonces, un grito agudo de una voz nueva hizo callar a todos los demás.

Más por instinto que por deseo, Celine se incorporó para acercarse a la criatura que chillaba en los brazos del médico. Pero el cansancio y el dolor hicieron que desistiera en la idea, dejándose caer hacía atrás. Notó como Fye le apartaba el pelo de cara, empapada en sudor.

–Es un niño –dijo el doctor mientras lo envolvía en una toalla y lo acercaba a la madre.

–Joder, yo quería una niña... ni siquiera eso puedes hacerlo bien –acusó a su compañero.

–Pues no se puede devolver –murmuró él, intentando comprobar si finalmente le había roto el brazo o sólo estaba lesionado.

–Da igual –replicó ella, a ver como el recién nacido se callaba al volver a estar cerca de su madre –este ya me gusta.

El médico se marchó de la habitación con una excusa, aprovechando para dejarles unos momentos de intimidad. La pareja se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, aun algo impresionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. El recién nacido los miraba sin ver nada, con esos ojos de color azul indefinido que tienen todos los bebés. Celine acarició el escaso pelo rubio, casi con miedo de que se rompiera.

–Te habrás quedado a gusto, bicho – le dijo ella, apoyando un dedo entre las cejas del bebé. Este cerró los ojos.

–¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo?– empezó Fye, rascándose la nuca –. Podríamos buscar un nombre... importante, sonoro... como por ejemplo...

–Cid –interrumpió la mujer.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó él.

–No sé, se me acaba de pasar –se encogió de hombros –. Además, va bien que tenga un nombre corto, así es más fácil llamarlo.

–Que no es un perro –objetó Fye – Y no sé, no me convence.

–Pues a mí me gusta -levantó el dedo del entrecejo del bebé y este abrió los ojos – Además, entre el nombre y el apellido sólo tendrá la vocal _i_. Queda mono.

–Mi apellido –Dodonner – no tiene la letra _i_ –apuntó él.

–Pero el mío sí –recordó Celine.

–¡Pero a los hijos se les pone el apellido del padre! –se quejó Fye.

–¿Quién ha tenido al crío nueve meses dentro y quien lo ha parido? Yo. Por lo que se llamará como YO diga –declaró con voz severa, remarcando el _yo._

–Ya, pero... bueno, es que suponía que el niño...

–El niño de llamará como yo diga y tendrá mis apellidos. Y punto.

–¡Ni que fueras una madre soltera! –bufó él.

–¡SOY una madre soltera! No estamos casados, así que no deberías tomarte tantas confianzas –puntualizó.

–¡Joder Celine...!

–¡Mira que cuco! Sí le pones el dedo aquí –volvió a ponerlo sobre el entrecejo del bebé –cierra los ojos como si fuera un gatito.

Fye se pasó una mano por la cara, rindiéndose ante la evidencia. Ella siempre había llevado la voz cantante en todo, y aquello no iba a ser una excepción. Celine lo ignoraba, poyando y apartando el dedo de aquel punto de la frente del recién nacido, como si este fuera un juguete. Viéndola así, muchos dudarían de su capacidad para criar a un hijo. Nunca había querido tener niños ni los había buscado... pero ahora que ya estaba allí, se la veía visiblemente feliz.

–Cid Highwind... pobre niño, no había nombres más feos... –masculló Fye.

–¿Pero que dices?¡Es un nombre muy mono! –sentenció ella con la criatura en brazos.

---


	2. Sólida presencia

Celine jamás había mostrado instinto maternal. Nunca fue el tipo de niña que jugara con muñecas, a padres y madres, a las cocinitas; ni otros aspectos relacionados con la maternidad. No era de esas crías que se asoman a los carritos de bebé ni se enternece con peluches y cachorritos.

En una casa de fuerte disciplina y ambiente militar, aprendió rápido a pelear, a desenvolverse en ambientes extraños y a desmotar armas: cosas útiles para la supervivencia. Quizás aprendió demasiado pronto. Por ello también abandonó el nido demasiado pronto. La adolescencia a veces dota de una voluntad y rebeldía necesarias para cometer muchas estupideces. Pero luego estaba el orgullo para no reconocerlas.

Su madre le había dicho alguna vez que se parecía a su padre: ambos compartían ese carácter explosivo, esa voluntad férrea y ese orgullo malsano. Siempre chocaron, y cuando Celine tuvo la suficiente edad como para razonar, pocas cosas habían en el mundo que pudieran mantenerla dentro de los límites. Al final se marchó de casa, levantando la cabeza a modo de despedida desde el quicio de la puerta. Su padre dijo que volvería cuando se enfrentara a la dura realidad. Y se enfrentó a ella. Pero no volvió. Era mayor de edad, tampoco podían obligarla... pero algunas veces se sorprendió pensando en que ojalá sí pudieran.

Fueron tiempos extraños, vagando por distintos países y conociendo a distintas personas. Muchas de ellas le traían gratos recuerdos y muchas otras merecían ser olvidadas. Hubo momentos de gloria y momentos de los que arrepentirse. Sobrevivió muchos años hasta que descubrió que el secreto no era sobrevivir a todo, sino convivir con ello. Con veintipocos, se consideraba muy mayor para seguir despertándose al lado de desconocidos, con la mente embotada por la resaca y sin dinero en la cartera. Había llegado el momento de redirigir sus pasos.

Era la época en la que se empezaban las construcciones de Migdar. Mucha gente sin dinero o emociones gravitaba hacía el futuro emplazamiento de la ciudad, buscando la oportunidad de ganarse el pan. Celine se unió a la extraña mezcolanza de personas que trabajarían y se asentarían en los futuros suburbios. Fue allí donde conoció Fye.

A simple vista Fye tenía muchas más cosas de las que arrepentirse de su pasado que ella, o al menos eran más graves. Había tenido sus encontronazos al otro lado de la ley; pero habían sido pequeñas cosas que le había asustado a tiempo, lo suficiente para encarrilarse de nuevo. Era de carácter conciliador y tranquilo, incluso vago a veces. Quizás por ello mantenían tan buena relación: por el bien de ambos, Fye solía ceder en las discusiones, y tenía la admirable habilidad de hacerle creer que ella tenía la razón cuando era él quien la ostentaba. Aunque eso era algo excepcional, ya que las más de las veces prefería dejarse mangonear y zanjar el tema.

Mantuvieron una larga amistad antes de empezar a salir. Nadie da mucho por una relación que nace durante una fiesta en la que el alcohol corre a raudales; pero allí estaban ellos para ser la excepción de la regla.

Al poco tiempo se fueron a vivir juntos. Celine nunca tuvo intención de casarse ni formar una familia: consideraba que ya estaban bien así, cohabitando en pecado y sin más responsabilidades que ellos mismos. Fye a veces se mostraba un poco más tradicional en este aspecto, planteando la idea de formalizar su relación y quizás algún crío correteando por los pasillos. Ella no lo toleraba: los niños no eran bienvenidos. Pero bienvenidos o no, llegaron. Al menos uno.

Muchas mujeres viven con una mezcla de ilusión y miedo la llegada de un hijo. Pero Celine, que nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés, la niña que no jugaba con muñecas; no quería esa responsabilidad. Si la aceptó fue por que consideraba muy egoísta decidir sobre algo en lo que no tenía la completa patria postetad. Aunque durante muchos años después hiciera valer su derecho por encima de Fye sobre los asuntos del niño por haberlo llevado en su vientre; sabía que no era justa en ese argumento. No era sólo asunto suyo, él también era participe de todo ello.

La criatura que llegó a casa demostró que no iba a ponérselo fácil desde el principio. Los primeros meses se los paso llorando, comiendo y ensuciando pañales; sin dar un respiro a una madre a la cual todo aquello le venía grande. Celine habría preferido uno de esos niños que se pasan el día durmiendo en la cuna, y no el bicho que gritaba a pleno pulmón. Porque muchas veces no lloraba, simplemente gritaba, como si entrenara la voz. La casa se llenaba de una verborrea infantil y aguda, impidiendo a sus padres conciliar el sueño.

Los meses pasaron y la criatura empezó a regular los hábitos de sueño y comida, haciendo la tarea de criarlo ligeramente más sencilla. Pero en cuando pudo desplazarse a gatas por la casa, los problemas se multiplicaron. Era diferente tener que vigilar a un bebé que está en una cuna a un bebé que corretea por la casa a una velocidad más alta de lo imaginada por alguien que se arrastra sobre cuatro patas. Ningún lugar parecía demasiado alto para mantener los objetos fuera del alcance de un niño de setenta centímetros de altura.

Pero sentado en la trona o dentro de la cuna tampoco era más sencillo que dejarlo gatear por las habitaciones. Tiraba todos los objetos que tenía a mano para luego reclamarlos a gritos, y una vez de nuevo en su poder volver a lanzarlos lo más lejos que podía con sus cortos bracitos. Y volver a pedirlos de nuevo a gritos.

El carrusel de la cuna, en lugar de relajarlo, lo ponía más nervioso. La música y los adornos dando vueltas sobre su cabeza parecían llamar más la atención en vez de adormilarlo. Por eso, cuando tuvo la fuerza suficiente para ponerse en pie apoyándose en los muebles o las paredes, con las rodillas temblorosas, el carrusel fue lo primero en aparecer desmontado y baboseado sobre la colcha.

Hubo una nueva mudanza hacía muebles más altos. Las paredes, pero, no pudieron ser trasladas, y fueron el blanco de las trastadas de una criatura con las manos libres. Cuando pasaba mucho rato en silencio, podía ser por dos causas: que se hubiera dormido o que estuviera haciendo de las suyas. Entrar en una habitación y ver al niño pintando una pared, desenrollando el papel higiénico o rompiendo la páginas del periódico ponía a prueba la paciencia de Celine.

–¡Cid!

Era lo que gritaba al verlo, y el niño simplemente la miraba desde su escasa altura para luego continuar con lo que hacía como si tal cosa. Los gritos no le asustaban, por que él era quien voceaba a mayor volumen en aquella casa. Pero cuando era apartado de su divertimiento, entonces sí que lloraba a pleno pulmón.

Era difícil batallar con el bicho, como lo llamaba Celine. Sobre todo para una mujer que nunca quiso ser madre. Si aun no había desaparecido por la puerta era por que Fye estaba allí para compartir la responsabilidad, y por que a veces la criatura concedía treguas.

Con el tiempo Celine empezó a descubrir cosas que facilitaban la tarea de criar a su bicho. Muchas veces, cuando se enrabiaba por que no tenía lo que quería, bastaba con enchufarle el chupete. Entonces, progresivamente, se iba calmando hasta olvidar el motivo de su enfado. También descubrió que los sonidos monótonos y repetitivos, como el agua de la ducha o el motor de la calefacción, lo relajaban. Así que registró esos sonidos en un casete para ponérselo por las noches. Bastaban diez minutos de la grabación para que el bebé se durmiera. Además, el niño siempre mostró mucho interés por las cosas que se mantenían en suspenso en el aire. Por eso, cuando estaba aburrido y quejumbroso, bastaba con hacerle pompas de jabón para tenerlo entretenido. Se pasaba largos ratos correteando tras las burbujas, riendo con su vocecilla aguda.

La mayoría de los días, cuando Fye regresaba a casa, encontraba a Celine batallando con el bebé para que este cenara, se dejara vestir después del baño o lo que fuera, llamándolo al orden con tono militar, y recibiendo como respuesta un grito más agudo y alto que sonaba como "¡¡Id!!"; que es como el pequeño pronunciaba su nombre al no tener todos los dientes. Había algunos días en los que no hacía falta regañar a la criatura por que esta había mostrado obediencia, y ella estaba de muy buen humor.

Y había muy pocos días en los que Celine estaba harta de todo, y al entrar en casa ella estaba sentada a oscuras en la cocina, en medio del caos, escuchando de fondo los gritos del bicho que había encerrado en la habitación para no verlo. Fye sabía que entonces era mejor dejarla tranquila y encargarse él de la criatura; porque la madre había llegado a límite de su paciencia. Esas noches Celine no quería verlos a ninguno de los dos, y él conocía que en su mente agitada se barajaba la idea de desaparecer del mapa y abandonar la responsabilidad que nunca quiso asumir. Pero llegaba el día y ella seguía en casa, quizás más por culpa que por deseo.

Una noche, ese límite fue sobrepasado. Cuando Fye entró en la oscuridad de la casa y vio lo que debería ser la cena esparcido por el suelo y a ella sentada en un rincón con un vaso en la mano, supo que las cosas iban peor de lo acostumbrado. Fue a la habitación de Cid, que entonces tenía diez meses. El bebé lloraba a gritos en la cuna, esperando que alguien respondiera a la llamada. Echó los bracitos a su padre en cuanto este apareció por la puerta, calmándose progresivamente mientras lo acunaba contra el pecho. Estaba muy intranquilo, seguramente su madre le habría lanzado una buena bronca.

Como las otras veces, Fye se hizo cargo de la criatura para darle la cena y ponerla a dormir. Aquella vez el niño reclamó más atención de la habitual, y para cuando se quedó dormido en su cuna, Celine se había marchado a su habitación y no quería hablar con nadie. Sobrepasado el límite, pensó que era el momento de abandonar.

Protegida por la oscuridad de la madrugada, Celine preparo una mochila con los útiles básicos y se dirigió a la puerta. Siempre había viajado ligera de equipaje, ahora no tenía por qué ser diferente. Su compañero dormía a pierna suelta, roncando, y el bebé no daba señales de estar despierto. Tantas veces había pensado en largarse de allí y dejarlos... Ella no estaba hecha para crear una familia. A duras penas podía cuidar de sí misma sin llevarse buenos golpes¿Cómo podía responsabilizarse de otras vidas? Sí, huía como una cobarde en lugar de buscar el coraje suficiente para enfrentase a la situación. Huir era lo único que se le daba bien, se había pasado media vida huyendo de todo. Había huido de sus padres, de sus amigos, de sus enemigos... y ahora huía de su hijo.

No era una mala madre porque no quisiera a su niño. No quería a su niño porque sabía que era una mala madre. Y consideraba que antes que tener una mala madre, era mejor no tener ninguna. Fye era una buena persona, paciente y capaz de educar al niño él solo. Sería mejor para el crío crecer sin un ejemplo tan negativo como el suyo.

Notaba las manos sudadas y temblorosas mientras buscaba la llaves de modo más silencioso posible. Por encima del tintineo metálico escuchó el sonido de unos pies descalzos. Se quedó paralizada, esperando la acusación de Fye por desaparecer con nocturnidad y alevosía. Pero lo que escuchó fue una voz queda e infantil.

–Máma...

Celine giró la cabeza para ver al bicho que no superaba el metro de altura y del cual quería escapar. No sabía como, había salido de la cuna. Quizás Fye se había olvidado de asegurarla al ponerlo a dormir. El crío la miraba con una expresión intranquila, difícil de definir. Ella consideró la idea de ponerlo a dormir de nuevo antes de salir de aquella casa; pero algo le decía que si recorría los metros que había entre la puerta y la habitación del niño, entonces su determinación se vendría abajo.

–La vida es un chiste muy malo...

Era una frase que su padre había dicho alguna vez, y quizás de las pocas cosas en las que coincidía. Que precisamente el día en que ella decidiera dejar atrás aquella cada y aquella familia el crío saliera a su encuentro era mala suerte. Quizás sí que existía la providencia, quizás era un mensaje del destino. O quizás era simple casualidad. Volvió su mirada al panel de madera sucia de la puerta y levantó as llaves que tintineaban en su mano.

–¡Mama...!

El niño la llamó con más insistencia, sin acercarse. La llamó repetidamente, sin levantar la voz como él sabía hacerlo, sin moverse del sitio. La llamó hasta que consiguió que se girara de nuevo. Y cuando Celine miró al bicho de nuevo, a este le temblaba la barbilla y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Pero a llorar de verdad, no con esos gritos que emitía a todo volumen para llamar la atención.

Ella se lo quedó mirando desde su altura, en parte culpable y sorprendida. ¿Hasta que punto podía la mente de un bebé ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor? Quizás él ya sabía que cuando se portaba tan mal, como aquella tarde, su madre se enfadaba; y eso no estaba bien. Quizás incluso suponía, muy remotamente, que si ella se marchaba entonces no volvería a verla. Compartían la mitad de los genes, algo del carácter de ella debía haber pasado al crío.

Celine observó al niño, a su niño, que la llamaba esperando a que lo cogiera, a que –dios, eso no podía ser –lo perdonara hacerlo todo tan difícil. Él quería a su madre, aunque fuera una mala madre. Y ella quería a su hijo, aunque le resultara tan duro batallar con él. Celine guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, reconociendo lo que ya sabía. Aunque huir fuera lo mejor que supiera hacer, no podía abandonar al bicho. Se había convertido en una presencia tan sólida en su vida, que sí lo dejara atrás no podría soportarlo.

Se agachó y tendió los brazos a su niño, y este no dudó en ir, con ese trotecillo característico de los bebés que no hace mucho que caminan. Celine acunó al crío, fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, limpiando sus ojillos llorosos. Este parecía tranquilizarse en contacto con su madre.

–Cid... –el bebé levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre –Cid¿a que no le contarás a papá lo que ha pasado hoy?

La criatura negó con la cabeza, quizás por acto reflejo de escuchar el "no", quizás porque realmente había entendido lo que decía. A pesar de saberlo, Celine se dio por satisfecha.

–¡Muy bien! Este será nuestro secreto.

–Mama...

Celine le dio un beso en una mejilla mientras lo llevaba de nuevo a la cuna, antes de deshacer la maleta.

– – –

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Como toda historia que se explica desde el principio, me he tenido que remontar a la infancia. Sin saber nada sobre los padres de este hombre, la mayoría de cosas las tengo que suponer. Aunque personalmente esta parte de la historia no es mi favorita, creo importante hablar de los padres y el contexto en el que creció, ya que eso determina muchas cosas de su futuro carácter. A mi parecer, la personalidad de Cid es una mezcla del carácter de sus dos padres, aunque los genes maternos ganan (se parece menos a su madre que esta a su respectivo padre; pero si hubiera sacado más de Fye lo habría tenido más fácil en la vida). "Carácter explosivo, voluntad férrea y orgullo malsano" son tres características que sí conocemos sobre el carácter de Cid, y como pocas cosas en esta vida son genuinas, es fácil creer que se trata de rasgos heredados de sus progenitores (línia materna).  
**_

_**Hay una parte de este capítulo que puede dejar mal sabor de boca. Rompo una lanza a favor de Celine, y es que ella no quería niños y sabe que no podría educarlos como es debido. En el fondo tiene un mal concepto sobre sí misma a raíz de todos los fallos que ha cometido a lo largo de su vida. El papel de madre amantísima y responsable le viene demasiado grande. Cid además resultó ser un niño movido (no era un mal crío; pero sí tenía demasiada energía) y para una mujer que no estaba mentalizada en la labor educacional como lo habría estado otra que SÍ hubiera buscado el niño y SÍ hubiera planteado el tener una familia; resultaba muy duro batallar con él día a día. Fye, que sí que quería tener hijos, sí que estaba mentalizado, y entre eso y su carácter conciliador, para él es mucho más fácil cuidar de la criatura. Para ella la maternidad es una responsabilidad que no sabe como afrontar; pero en el fondo quiere a su hijo y por eso es incapaz de abandonarlo (a los que piensen que una madre jamás dejaría a sus niños... yo también lo creía hasta que en mi entorno cercano una madre abandonó a sus tres hijos para irse con el querido. Muy fuerte). **_

_**Luego va del crío, que parece darse cuenta del panorama hogareño. La infancia debería ser (digo debería porque muchas veces no lo es) una época egoísta e inocente en que los niños sólo deberían preocuparse por sí mismos. Pero a veces hay niños muy espabilados que se dan cuenta demasiado de los problemas de los adultos y también se preocupan. Lo digo porque los niños son niños pero no son tontos, y saben cuando se pasan tres pueblos y cuando hay mal rollo en casa (incluso los niños muy pequeños). Estas criaturas tan espabiladas que sí tienen conciencia de los que sucede a su alrededor, aunque no lo entiendan, me dan un poco de lástima; ya que tan pequeños no deberían verse involucrados en los temas de los adultos. **_

_**A modo de detalle: Las manías que le he puesto a Cid son una mezcolanza de algunos bebés que he tenido que cuidar, como mi hermano o mis primas, que son del natural trasto y movido. Tienen sus momentos monos; pero precisan de gente con paciencia porque ponen de los nervios. **_


	3. Llamadas

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, dejando sólo a la vista las manchas borrosas de los faros de los coches y las luces de los carteles de los bares. Tapándose inútilmente con la chaqueta, pues estaba totalmente empapada, corrió hacía una cabina y se metió dentro. Tras los cristales del cubículo el ruido de la lluvia pareció amortiguarse.

Celine miró su propio reflejo a la luz fluorescente de la cabina. Tenía un labio partido, un moratón en la mejilla y unos arañazos en el hombro. No era la mejor imagen que podía ofrecer una jovencita de 19 años. Dejó caer la mochila en el suelo metálico y buscó unos monedas sueltas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Le costó sacar el dinero de los bolsillos mojados, tironeado y maldiciendo entre dientes. Contó la chatarra en la palma de la mano: 219 gils. Con eso al menos podría hacer una llamada. Empezó a meter las monedas en la ranura, en cuya superficie metalizada se reflejaban sus ojos enrojecidos.

Había sido el peor día de su vida. A ella se lo parecía al menos. Su novio la había echado del piso después de que lo sorprendiera con otra. Ella le había gritado que era un cabrón por irse con una fulana teñida de rubio. Él le había dicho que esa era su casa y dejaba entrar a quien le salía de los huevos. Ambos se habían llamado de todo y al final el muy idiota había recogido las pocas pertenencias que Celine tenía y se las había dejado en el descansillo. Ella le tiró la llave en la cara, demostrando que no pensaba volver.

Pero no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Sin trabajo, sin amigos, sin familia y ahora sin casa. Se había pasado toda la noche en un bar, bebiendo para ahogar las penas. Ya no recordaba bien como ni cuando había empezado una pelea ni contra quien se había pegado; simplemente tenía en la cabeza la fuerza con la que el dueño del local la había separado y la había echado del bar. Y ahora estaba en una cabina, empapada, herida, calada de frío, sin ningún escondite donde refugiarse.

Sus manos temblaban mientras marcaba el número. Se equivocó dos veces al pulsar el teclado, colgando el auricular y empezando de nuevo. Al final el número correcto se vio escrito en la pantalla de cristal líquido y el tono de llamada empezó a zumbar en sus oídos. Le temblaban las rodillas; pero ahora no era del frío.

Al otro lado de la línea alguien descolgó el auricular.

–Residencia de los Highwind –contestó una voz masculina con serenidad.

Celine no contestó. Esperaba, deseaba que fuera su madre quien respondiera a la llamada. Aquello no estaba en sus planes. Abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero ningún sonido acudió a sus labios.

–¿Con quien hablo? –preguntó el padre al otro lado del auricular –¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

El auricular temblaba entre sus manos. Sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar un sollozo que se escuchó a través de la línea telefónica.

–¿Celine, ere t...? –la voz sonó ahora mucho menos tranquila; pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Celine colgó el auricular golpeándolo con ambas manos.

El repiqueteo metálico anunció la devolución del dinero no usado. Celine se pasó una manga mojada por la cara, en un inútil intento de secar sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llamar a sus padres en un momento como ese? Era ella quien había huido, no podía volver y pedir ayuda como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se quedó un rato llorando dentro de la cabina, con la cabeza apoyada en el teléfono, cuando unos golpes en el vidrio la sacaron de su pequeño mundo. Afuera, guareciéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas negro, un hombre de mediana edad llamaba a la puerta. Iba vestido con una gabardina de cuero y tejanos apretados. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un capullo a la caza de jovencitas con las que pasar un rato agradable. Celine se giró, sin abrir la puerta, quedando cara a cara con el chulo de pelo engominado.

–¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? –preguntó con falso interés –¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Me he perdido –explicó ella con la voz enronquecida por la borrachera y el frío; lo cual era cierto de algún modo. Había perdido el rumbo de su vida.

–Que lástima. Estás empapada, seguro que te mueres de frío –los labios amoratados de ella demostraban que tenía razón –. Si quieres, te puedo acercar a mi casa. Te prestaré ropa seca y podrás esperar a que amaine para luego buscar tu casa. ¿Te parece bien?

Celine le miró desde el otro lado del cristal. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que aquel hombre pretendía llevársela a la cama. Pero en el fondo no era tan mala idea. Allí podría pasar la noche bajo techo. Seguro que habría una ducha con agua caliente y algo de comida, ropa seca... acostarse con un desconocido para tener refugio era mejor que pasarse aquella noche tormentosa en una cabina telefónica o bajo la marquesina del autobús. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Ni la última.

Recogió su mochila del suelo, abrió la puerta y puso su mejor sonrisa de joven inocente y desvalida. El labio partido ayudaba a potenciar este último aspecto. El hombre la recibió bajo su paraguas y le pasó un brazo acosador por el hombro. Celine se dejó guiar: al menos, por una noche más, había conseguido un techo bajo el que cobijarse.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, su padre miraba el teléfono colgado, esperando que volviera a sonar, aunque sabía que no lo haría. Prácticamente nada podía sacar del silencio que su hija había mantenido desde el otro lado del teléfono, sólo dos cosas: que estaba mal. Y que estaba viva. Y eso era, al menos, un consuelo dentro de la desgracia.

---

¿Cuantas veces más habría intentado, desde aquella primera llamada en aquella cabina, marcar el número de casa de sus padres? Eran tantas que ya no podía contarlas, y todas ellas daban el mismo resultado: todo el valor que había reunido para poder teclear el número de casa se había esfumado en cuanto la voz de sus padres sonaba al otro lado del auricular.

Las razones para llamar sí que había cambiado, al menos en parte. Durante los años que estuvo vagando por el mundo sin rumbo fijo, llamaba cuando se sentía completamente perdida. Ahora, que tenía un hogar y una familia, llamaba por que quería saber de ellos, por que consideraba que debía hacerles saber que estaba bien, además de seguir con vida. En el fondo, todo se podía resumir en que echaba de menos a sus padres. Por muchas diferencias que hubieran tenido en el pasado, seguían siendo sangre de su sangre. El miedo al rechazo, pero, siempre la paralizaba en sus propósitos.

Cuando Cid iba a cumplir su primer año, Celine volvió intentar ponerse en contacto con su familia. Fye estaba presente mientras ella marca el número ya conocido, ofreciendo su apoyo moral y procurando que no colgara el teléfono como siempre hacía. Las manos de ella temblaban como un flan mientras sonaba el tono de llamada. Fye cogió la mano libre de su chica entre las suyas, intentado tranquilizarla.

Descolgaron el auricular y una voz aguda que arrastraba las palabras contestó al otro lado.

–Casa de los Novak, ¿dígame?

Celine se quedó helada. Al otro lado de la línea la voz aguda insistía el _"¿dígame?"_. Fye arrebató el auricular a su pareja y se puso él.

–¿Te has equivocado de número? –preguntó antes de hablar con el interlocutor inesperado.

Celine se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Le temblaba el labio inferior, así que decidió no hablar.

–Esto, vera... ¿Este no es el número de la familia Highwind?

–Era, era –aclaró el interlocutor –. Vendieron la casa hará 5 meses.

–¿Y como es que no han mantenido el número de teléfono?

–Es que se marcharon de la ciudad, ¿sabe? –otra voz, a lo lejos, aclaró algo al interlocutor –dice mi mujer se de hecho se han marchado del país. Parece ser que en cuanto el anterior dueño se jubiló, quiso abandonar esta ciudad tan militarizada y buscar un lugar más tranquilo.

–Ahm... ¿Y por casualidad no sabrá donde se han ido?

–Tantos detalles no sé...

–Bueno, gracias por la información de todos modos.

–A usted.

Fye colgó el teléfono y le explicó la breve conversa. Celine se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar. Ahora sí que no podría localizarlos nunca. Había sido una estúpida por no hablar todas las veces que sus padres había descolgado el teléfono. Ya no volvería a tener esa oportunidad. Fye abrazó a su chica, en un intento de consolarla. Unos pasitos se acercaron a ellos velozmente. Cid se dejó caer sobre el regazo de su madre, mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

–¿Mama?-llamó desde las rodillas de ella.

–Ven aquí, bicho – dijo Fye, acercándose al niño y cogiéndolo en brazos.

–¿Tene pupa? –preguntó a su padre con lengua de trapo.

–Mamá está triste –explicó él–. Echa de menos a su mamá y a su papá, y está triste.

Cid miró a su padre sin decir nada, y luego se acercó a su madre para acariciarle torpemente el pelo.

En ese preciso instante el niño no entendió muy bien la situación; pero con el paso de los años empezó a conocer el entorno familiar que lo rodeaba. Hasta donde él sabía, todos los niños tenían unos abuelos, que eran los padres de sus padres. La mayoría tenía cuatro abuelos, aunque a veces eran menos. A los abuelos se los veía los fines de semana y los días festivos, te daban chucherias y te dejaban hacer cosas que los padres no permitían, como saltar encima de las camas y comer con las manos.

Los abuelos de Cid eran raros, según su parecer. Los padres de su padre vivían en la aldea de Iciclos, cerca del Gran Glaciar; tan lejos que sólo se veían cuatro semanas al año. En el pueblo de los abuelos nevaba y se comían sopas calientes. La abuela Talho le hacía prendas de lana para que no tuviera frío, y el abuelo Sigfreid lo llevaba en trineo por la ladera. Allí también vivían los tíos y los primos, con quienes jugaba en la nieve y se peleaba por el espacio delante de la alfombra ante la chimenea.

De los padres de su madre nada sabía. Que estaban vivos y que estaban en algún lugar que no conocía, y que su mamá los echaba de menos. Y eso era todo lo que podía contar cuando le preguntaban en el parvulario.

Habiendo nacido en febrero, Cid era de los mayores de su clase. Como nunca fue a la guardería, pues sus padres podían combinarse el horario para no tener que dejarlos en manos extrañas, había muchos niños de clase que no conocía. Pero a la semana ya sabía el nombre de todos sus compañeros y tenía sus favoritismos bajo esos criterios de elección tan egoístas que tienen los niños pequeños; como quien tiene la mochila más bonita o quien te deja la pala.

Las más de las veces era Celine quien iba a llevar y recoger a su bicho del parvulario. El crío, a pesar de la autonomía que siempre había mostrado para desenvolverse en nuevos lugares, tenía detalles de niño enmadrado; pues al salir de clase corría hasta estrellarse contra las piernas de su madre y se quedaba allí un rato, abrazado y sonriendo, como celebrando el que hubiera venido a buscarle.

Cuando las reuniones del Consejo se alargaban más de lo esperado, era Fye quien se encargaba del niño. Cid se mostraba ligeramente decepcionado al ver que era su padre y no su madre quien había venido a por él, pero en segundos se le pasaba, ya que su padre era mucho más dado a los juegos.

Aquel mediodía de octubre Fye esperaba al bicho en el patio de la escuela. Cuando sonó el timbre, este salió a la carrera, frenándose un poco al ver la cara de su padre, y retomando de nuevo la velocidad tras de dos segundos de duda. Como los demás compañeros de su clase, traía un lío de papel doblado naranja en la mano: un avión.

–¡Lo he hecho yo! –explicó a su padre, alzando la manualidad para que la viera.

–¡Qué bonito! –comentó Fye ante el intento de papiroflexia que su hijo traía en las manos –¿A ver como vuela?

Cid lanzó el avión con un movimiento exagerado de su brazo, creyendo que así volaría más. Este recorrió unos cuantos metros antes de aterrizar en el suelo. No podía culpar al niño: midiendo metro y poco difícilmente el avió volaría más lejos.

Al ir el niño a recogerlo, se encontró con otro compañero de clase. Ambos empezaron a probar quien lanzaba más lejos su avión, por lo que Fye decidió dejarlo entretenerse un rato en el patio escolar. Una mujer lo reconoció como compañero de trabajo de su marido y empezó a darle conversa.

Más niños se sumaron al juego de los aviones. Estos se iban ensuciando y arrugando progresivamente mientras los lanzaban una y otra vez. Los críos iban recorriendo el patio tras los trazos de papel. Al final, algunos de ellos salieron por la puerta del colegio y fueron a parar a la calle. Siendo aquella una calle residencial, poco tenían que preocuparse los niños por los coches. Aun y así, ni a los padres ni a los profesores les gustaba que salieran solos del recinto escolar. Por eso algunos de ellos dudaron en ir a buscar su manualidad.

Cid se lo pensó un poco antes de salir tras dos de sus amigos para buscar los aviones. Recogió el suyo y dos más que había cerca, y dio media vuelta para volver al patio, pero dio un traspiés y se cayó de bruces en el suelo. Uno de los niños, que lo oyó caer, se acercó a él.

–¿Te has hecho daño? –preguntó, agachándose.

Cid se sentó y se miró las manos peladas: se había hecho sangre, y además los aviones estaban completamente aplastados. Empezó a un puchero, mezcla del dolor y la rabia por la caída, mientras que su compañero regresaba al patio al grito de "¡Seño! ¡Cid se ha caído y _se ha hecho_ _sangre_!".

Fye interrumpió su conversa al escuchar eso, y cayó en cuenta de que su bicho no estaba en el patio. Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada cuando se escuchó un frenazo en la puerta de la escuela. Salió a la carrera y se encontró al niño sentado en el suelo, en mitad de la calle, con esa cara pálida que se le ponía cuando se asustaba. Varios metros por delante había un hombre mayor, de pelo cano y complexión fuerte, apoyado en el capó de un coche.

–¿¡Se puede saber que mierda hace!? –gritó el conductor mientras bajaba del coche, sin quitarse sus gafas de sol de marca.

–¿Y usted que hace yendo al doble de la velocidad permitida? –repuso el otro sin alzar el volumen; pero no por ello menos intimidante. Tenía una doble H tatuada en la clavícula, lo cual apoyaba aquel tono de voz ligeramente siniestro –. Esta es una calle residencial, y encima está ante la puerta de un colegio.

El conductor se asomó tras el viejo y vio al crío que estaba sentado en mitad de la calle, así como las miradas acusadoras que salían desde la puerta de la escuela. Era evidente que no había visto ni al niño ni a las señales. Se quitó las gafas de sol con cara de circunstancias.

Al principio, debido a la sorpresa de ver aparecer al coche y al viejo, Cid se había quedado en silencio. Pero ahora que empezaba a tener conciencia del accidente, se puso a llorar y a llamar a su padre a gritos. Fye recogió al niño del suelo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, aunque este no pareció tranquilizarse. Él tampoco estaba muy tranquilo, para ser francos.

–Joder... yo... muchas gracias –acertó a decirle al recién llegado.

–No es nada, de verdad –miró al niño que se agarraba al jersey de su padre –. Yo no lo regañaría: con el susto ya ha tenido suficiente.

–Tendría que haber estado más atento –comentó Fye un poco culpable.

–No es culpa de nadie. En todo caso de aquí el conductor pijo –lanzó una mirada fiera al dueño del coche. Tenía unos ojos de un gris pálido espectacular.

–No lo había visto –comentó el conductor con un siseo ahogado.

–¿Que es lo que querías hacer? –preguntó el mayor, observando al crío que escondía la cara entre los pliegues de la tela e hipaba.

Cid se giró un poco, sólo un poco, para señalarle los trozos de papel arrugados que había en la calzada.

–¿Qué eran? –quiso saber el mayor mientras los recogía.

–Aviones de papel. Los había hecho en clase...

–Acabáramos...

El hombre desdobló el papel naranja, lo alisó contra la pared y empezó a doblarlo, haciendo un tipo de avión diferente al que les habían enseñado en clase. Después se lo entregó al niño, que dudó un poco en cogerlo.

–Lánzalo, a ver si funciona –animó el mayor.

Cid se giró un poco y lanzó el avión hacia el patio escolar. Este se elevó, hizo una pirueta y después se mantuvo mucho rato en el aire hasta aterrizar al otro lado del terreno. El crío sonrió ante la exhibición, aun con lágrimas en las mejillas. Había dejado de llorar.

–Sabe mucho de papiroflexia –comentó una de las profesoras, que se habían acercado.

–¡No, que va! –dijo el hombre pasándose la mano bajo la nariz – Se mucho de aviones. Fui piloto.

–¡Qué emocionante! –comentó ella con cortesía, antes de dirigirse a Fye –. Si quiere pasar a la clase... tengo un botiquín –ese ofreció la profesora.

–Bueno, no sé si es necesario, sólo se ha pelado las manos –comentó el padre.

–Igualmente, no me cuesta nada –insistió ella.

Fye la acompañó a la clase; pero antes volvió a agradecerle al hombre su ayuda.

–No es nada –replicó ligeramente incómodo.

–En serio, muchas gracias, señor...

–Holland. Y le repito que no ha sido nada.

El hombre se despidió y se marchó del corrillo que se había formado en el patio.

---

–Está bien. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Fye colgó el teléfono y se pasó las manos por la cara. No podía creerse su suerte. En realidad ya hacía meses que lo suponía; pero asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto daba una nueva perspectiva a la situación.

Iba a ponerse en pie cuando un papel interceptó su campo visual.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Celine con voz acusadora, balanceando la factura telefónica ante sus narices.

–¿Que es qué? –preguntó mientras se movía lateralmente por el sofá, buscando un hueco.

–Todas estas llamadas. Aquí hay números de Junon y de Kalm que no conozco... menos este.

Señaló uno de los números que precedía la lista.

–¿Por qué volviste a llamar a mi casa? –preguntó ahora en un tono medio asustado, como si no quisiera saberlo.

–Quería comprobar unos datos.

–¿Sobre qué? –formuló la pregunta a pesar de suponer la respuesta.

–Sobre tus padres. Quería saber como ponerme en contacto con ellos.

Celine se pasó una mano por la cara y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

–No es necesario...

–Sí que lo es –interrumpió él –. Quieres verlos. Siempre has querido. Puede que exista algo que te impide buscarlos: miedo, culpa, remordimientos... no lo sé . Pero a mí no me lo impide nada.

–Mira, esto es asunto mío. No es necesario que te involucres.

–Pero es que quiero involucrarme.

La mujer inspiró con fuerza y se irguió, como preparándose para explicar una lección difícil a un niño con pocas luces.

–A ver, Fye. Agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, es un detalle por tu parte. Pero realmente dudo que intentado llamar a todo el mundo consigas un número de contacto.

–Pues ya lo tengo –Fye cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir –. De hecho, los he encontrado. A tus padres. Sé donde están.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Celine se quedó en silencio, intentado digerir aquella información. ¿Qué él había hecho qué? Durante unos segundos, su mente regresó al día que en se había marchado de casa, a las cara de angustia de su madre y a la espada de su padre, que no quiso verla salir por la puerta. Notó como sus manos empezaron a temblar, así que cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho para esconderlas.

–¿Cómo... cómo los has... los has encontrado? –consiguió preguntar.

–En realidad fue un golpe de suerte. ¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses tuvimos un pequeño incidente en la puerta del colegio con un coche? –ella asintió con la cabeza –. Bueno, pues días después nos volvimos a encontrar con el tipo que nos ayudó. Bueno, lo encontró Cid, que lo llamó a gritos desde la otra acera con un _"¡Hola-señor-que-hace-aviones-que-vuelan-muy-lejos!_". Tuvimos una conversa y me enteré de que había vivido en Junon y había sido piloto del ejercito. Como tú me contaste que vivías en esa ciudad y que tu padre había sido militar, le hice algunas preguntas, por si casualidad le conocía.

–¿Le dijiste algo sobre mí o sobre...? –preguntó ella exaltada.

–No le comenté nada de eso. Soy más listo de lo que crees –interrumpió él –. Simplemente le fui dando conversa, como si a mí me interesara el tema de la aviación. El caso es que conseguí información útil, y a partir de ahí empecé a investigar.

El silencio regresó de nuevo a los dos. Celine, que tenía la cabeza gacha, notó como su compañero apoyaba sus manos en sus mejillas y le obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Aunque digas que no quieres verlos o te aterrorice la idea, yo sé que sí quieres. Así que iremos. Tú y yo. Iremos los dos... y que sea lo que dios quiera.

–¿Y si están enfadados conmigo? –la voz le salió muy irregular por la emoción mal contenida.

–Ya no eres ninguna niña a la que puedan regañar.

–Hice cosas terribles en el pasado.

–Ya, y yo estuve en la cárcel. ¿Pero tú ves que mis padres me lo tengan en cuenta?

–Sólo estuviste medio año por falsificación de datos –corrigió ella.

–Bueno, eso no importa –comentó Fye ligeramente ruborizado –. Lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que ocurrió hace años. Lo que importa es el ahora. Tienes una buena vida: un trabajo estable, un hogar, una familia que te quiere –le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y ella sonrió –. No tendrías de que preocuparte.

–¿Y Cid? ¿También nos lo llevamos? –preguntó ella, declarando que sí que iría.

–Se lo dejamos al vecino un rato. Seguro que no le importa.

Celine volvió a sonreír, con una media sonrisa tensa, y dejó Fye la abrazara en un intento de tranquilizarla. Le seguían temblando las manos.

---

Se había estado mentalizando en aquel momento desde el día en que Fye le había confesado que conocía el paradero de sus padres. Pero ahora, mientras esperaba en la estación de tren, notaba como le temblaban las rodillas y tenía el estómago del revés. Fye la tenía fuertemente agarrada por los hombros con un brazo.

Hacía frío, y Celine sostenía entre sus manos un café en un vaso de plástico. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco, esperando al tren. Este llegó con 3 minutos de retraso que a los dos se les hicieron eternos. Los viajeros abandonaron el convoy, pasando ante ellos sin mirarlos. Celine notó como Fye se ponía en pie y la tiraba de un brazo para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Alguien entre la muchedumbre se acercaba donde estaban. Un hombre mayor de pelo cano se detuvo a una distancia prudencial e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Celine pensó que perdería las fuerzas en ese mismo instante: había pasado trece años desde la última vez que lo vio, y aunque su pelo había pasado del rubio al blanco y su cara estaba surcada de arrugas, no dudó en reconocer a su padre.

–¿Cómo averiguaste quien era? –preguntó el recién llegado a Fye, pues le era más fácil dirigirse a él que a su hija.

–Parece ser que en su familia son dados a hacer juegos de palabras con los nombres. Esa doble H que tiene tatuada es por sus iniciales : Holland Highwind.

–¡Jum! Muy agudo... –comentó Holland.

–Me lo contó Celine hará unos años... ¿Y cómo nos encontró usted? No fue casualidad que estuviera aquella tarde en el colegio –quiso saber Fye.

–Estuve en el ejercito. Se rastrear pistas –fue una respuesta extraña.

–¿Y si me estabas siguiendo por qué nunca te me acercaste? –preguntó ella, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversa.

–Porque no es fácil seguir el rastro de alguien que siempre está viajando de un sitio para otro. Cuando yo llegaba a una ciudad, tú ya te había ido. Y entonces aun trabajaba, no tenía todo el tiempo que deseaba para poder buscarte –su tono de voz fue bajando mientras hablaba –. Creí que una vez que te encontrara sería más fácil hablar contigo; pero pusiste tanto empeño en huir de tu familia durante tantos años que cuando finalmente supe donde estabas, ya no sabía si era buena idea presentarme ante ti.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me buscaste?

–Quería saber si estabas bien.

Celine analizó esas palabras. Una parte de ella, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, se sentía bien por saber que no había sido tan odiada como creía. Sus padres se había preocupado por ella. La habían buscado, habían querido acercarse... Se sintió culpable por haber causado ese sufrimiento en la familia.

–¿Por qué ha venido usted solo? –preguntó Fye, soltando lo que hacía rato le rondaba en mente.

–Mi mujer tenía miedo de que intentaran engañarla. No sabía si podría recuperarse de un disgusto así, creer que te había encontrado y que luego resultaras ser otra persona. Por eso no ha querido venir. Prefería que me acercara yo solo y me asegurarse.

–Pues dile que nadie intenta engañarla.

–Se lo diré –dudó un poco antes de seguir –. Te ha echado mucho de menos. Ambos. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

–Yo también –replicó ella, traspasando todos sus nervios a su voz.

–Siempre llamabas y colgabas...

–¡Por que creía que no querías hablar conmigo! ¡Pensaba que estabais enfadados, que me gritarías, que diríais que no querías saber nada de mí...! –Celine notó que se le escapaban las lágrimas. Se pasó la manga del jersey por la cara.

–Nunca te habríamos dicho tal cosa. No he estado removiendo cielo y tierra para echarte nada en cara.

–No me... no me detuviste cuando me marché.

–Y fue un gran error –su tono de voz sonó terminante.

Celine sollozó un poco, tapándose la cara con la mano libre, acercándose aun más a Fye en busca de consuelo. A pesar de los nervios, había algo en ella que se sentía tranquilo, como si se hubiera librado de una pesada carga. Había estado equivocada durante muchos años, y en el fondo se alegraba de conocer su error; aunque este le hubiera llevado por caminos difíciles.

Holland carraspeó, rompiendo el silencio en que se había sumido los tres.

–Tu madre siempre ha considerado que te marcharte por mi culpa. No es algo que me haya dicho directamente; pero sé que lo piensa. Y... yo también. Creía que la disciplina era lo mejor para criar a un hijo, y te trate más como a un soldado que como la familia que eras – desvió sus pálidos ojos grises hacía el suelo. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo lo que iba a decir –. No fui el mejor padre. Te pido perdón por ello.

–Yo tampoco fui la mejor hija –concedió ella –. Siempre os desobedecía y me metía en problemas. Mamá sufría mucho con eso... y también cuando nos peleábamos –inspiró y serenó su tono de voz –. Pero eso no significa que acepte tus disculpas. Esto no es algo que se arregle pidiendo perdón.

–Eso ya lo sé. Pero es el primer paso, y alguien tiene que darlo.

Durante un segundo, una ligera sonrisa asomó en los labios de la joven. Ella y su padre compartían ese orgullo malsano que no les permitía perdonarse; y el que al fin él cediera para intentar solucionarlo era un gesto de gran valor.

Se sentía muy cansada por todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo, todas esas emociones encontradas y mal contenidas después de largos años de distancia. Por eso quiso dejar claros algunos puntos antes de concluir aquella situación.

–Mira, no puedo hacer ver que nada a pasado –comentó al fin más tranquila –. Pero aprecio mucho el que estés aquí... Nos conocemos, sé que no te ha resultado fácil.

–Para ti tampoco. Pero tienes un buen apoyo –replicó mientras señalaba a Fye con un gesto de la cabeza.

–Ya –sonrió un poco y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su pareja –. Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque nos hayamos encontrado, no puedo hacer ver que somos una familia feliz y bien avenida. Nunca lo hemos sido...

–Ya lo sé. Y tampoco te pediría eso.

–... pero no os negaré el saludo ni nos vemos. Esto es todo lo que me veo capaz de hacer ahora.

–Fuiste tú la que te marchaste. Eres tú la que tiene que acercarse de nuevo –carraspeó –. Nosotros nos contentamos con saber que estás bien. Si sé que eres feliz, con eso me basta.

Celine hizo un esfuerzo por dominar sus emociones. Era mucho más de lo que habría esperado recibir de su padres. Aunque no estuvieran allí, aunque no se hablaran; si ellos se preocupaban por ella y querían su felicidad, con eso le bastaba para sentirse unida a ellos.

Por eso sonrió, con una sonrisa más abierta y sincera, que era exactamente igual que la de su padre.

---

**¡Nas!**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo. He tardado tanto porque en realidad lo he escrito dos veces; pero la primera versión no me gustó como quedaba y por eso lo cambié. Ya he comentado antes que tratar esta parte de la infancia no es lo que más me agrada, así que decidí ponerlo desde el punto de vista de los padres. Quizás sería mejor que me pusiera las pilas redactando para pasarlo rápido XD Na, ahora en serio, Cid de peque me resulta muy mono; pero personalmente me gusta más llevar al personaje adulto. **

**La familia materna ha salido complicadita... es que son el tipo de cosas que se heredan. Cid no sería Cid si sus padres hubieran sido una familia modélica y ejemplar. De algún lugar debe haber heredado ese carácter difícil. **

**Lo que le pasó a Celine con sus padres es culpa de ambas partes: él imponía una disciplina muy estricta y ella se rebelaba (podría, al contrario, haber resultado una chica sumisa y apocada; pero entre nosotros, la versión rebelde y luchadora le queda mejor a la madre de nuestro protagonista). La madre simplemente era testimonio mudo, con lo cual no hacía ningún favor. En la familia todo habría resultado más fácil si hubieran dado un poco su brazo a torcer; pero no lo hicieron... y se distanciaron. No hace falta decir que antes de conseguir una relación sana y estable tendrán que limar muchas asperezas y aprender a convivir, lo que les llevará unos cuantos años... Pero con el niño como catalizador entre ambas partes todo será más fácil. En ese sentido los niños son más listos que los adultos (emocionalmente hablando), están más dispuestos a perdonarse y empezar de nuevo.**

**Como curiosidad: algunos de los nombres que han salido aquí los he sacado de personajes de Eureka 7. Tuve muchas peleas sobre como llamar a los abuelos de Cid, y al final escuché estos nombres y me gustaron como quedaban con los apellidos. Los padres de Fye (Sigfreid y Talho Dodonner) y los de Celine (Holland y Elisabeht Highwind). **

**See ya!**


	4. Blanco como la nieve

El cielo del norte era de un blanco tan puro, que difícilmente nadie podría asegurar en que lugar del horizonte acababa el firmamento y empezaba la nieve. Desde pequeño Cid había mostrado curiosidad por este fenómeno. Aunque le sorprendía, a decir verdad no le agradaba mucho. Un cielo que no mostrara la intensa paleta de colores del alba y el ocaso no le gustaba. No recordaba cuando empezó a mostrar aquel interés por el inmenso azul que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, quizás desde que conoció al señor Holland.

Los padres de Fye eran los abuelos; pero los padres de Celine... era otra historia más complicada. La distancia que había entre padres e hija se traspasó al nieto, y durante muchos años los trató de "señores" ante la gran diferencia de edad que separaba a los adultos del niño. La confianza adquirida con los años de trato dio que al final eliminara la partícula de cortesía; pero difícilmente se dirigía a ellos como "abuelos", del mismo modo que a Celine también le costaba hacerlo como "padres".

Quizás el niño ya mostrara predisposición, o quizás la pasión del adulto se traspasara a la criatura; pero el caso es que Cid empezó a desarrollar gran interés por el cielo y lo que navegaba por él. Holland le enseñó fabricar maquetas ligeras y a diferenciar los distintos tipos de pájaros que sobrevolaban la ciudad, aun no suficientemente contaminada. Los días que el viento soplaba en dirección al océano y limpiaba el aire de materia en suspensión, salía a volar cometas.

–Siempre es mejor hacer estas manualidades con papel de color naranja – le explicó una vez Holland –. El naranja queda bien en contraste con el azul del cielo.

Y por ello los aviones, las maquetas y las cometas estaban pintadas en distintos tonos de naranja, aunque este no fuera el color favorito de Cid. Él se decantaba más por el azul vibrante del cielo limpio sobre Midgar, y detestaba el blanco opalino del cielo del Gran Glaciar. Sus ojos azul frío parecían una mezcla de ambos tonos.

El cielo del Gran Glaciar defraudaba de día por su ausencia de tonos. Pero durante la noche lo compensaba con creces, cuando los destellos de la aurora boreal se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza. Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para aguantar despierto después del ocaso, pasaba muchas noches a la intemperie para contemplar ese espectáculo, hasta que su abuela salía al patio y lo obligaba a regresar a casa, con las manos congeladas y tiritando de frío.

Talho cerró la puerta con llave cuando el niño regresó al calor del hogar. Cid se quitó los guantes húmedos y se frotó las manos doloridas.

–Eres demasiado pequeño para pasarte tanto tiempo al raso –reprendió la abuela mientras dejaba las botas mojadas por la nieve en la entrada.

–Voy a cumplir 9 años –se quejó el niño mientras se acercaba al fuego.

–Para mí sigues siendo muy pequeño –comentó ella con media sonrisa –. Todo el mundo está durmiendo ya.

–No es tan tarde –comentó él; pero el reloj anunció la medianoche, llevándole la contraria.

–Si te dejo estar tanto tiempo fuera es porque pasas muy pocos días aquí. Sería injusto no dejarte ver la aurora ahora que puedes.

–...–Cid se sintió mal por perder la noción del tiempo – ¿Cómo es que estás despierta?

–Alguien tiene que cerrar la puerta para que no entren los lobos.

Antes Cid creía en esta historia de los lobos a pies juntillas, y regresaba corriendo a casa de los abuelos antes de la puesta de sol; pero hacía un año sus primos le contaron que en la aldea no entraban aquellos animales. Ahora no sabía muy bien que creer... los lobos en la puerta de casa le daban un poco de miedo; pero le desilusionaba que no hubieran.

Le dio las buenas noches a su abuela y fue a lavarse los dientes antes de ir a la cama. A través del cristal esmerilado del baño difícilmente se apreciaba el exterior. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. El aire congelado del norte le arañó la cara; pero a pesar de ir descalzo y sin guantes se asomó afuera. Encuadrado en el marco rectangular el cielo era menos impresionante. Se asomó un poco más, sacando medio cuerpo al frío nocturno; cuando algo se acercó volando en su dirección y le golpeó en la cabeza.

Cid gritó, más por la impresión que por el dolor, y acto seguido se llevó las manos a la boca. Al hacerlo, notó algo caliente y pegajoso que resbalaba por su cara: sangre. Pero no era suya, no se había hecho ninguna herida a raíz del golpe. Buscó con la mirada el objeto que lo había golpeado y, al identificarlo a los pies de la pica, salió a la carrera del baño.

–¡Abuela! –la mujer, alertada por les gritos, estaba en mitad del camino –¡Abuela, un pájaro! ¡Ha entrado un pájaro por la ventana y se ha estrellado!

La mujer entró al baño con pasó ligero y se agachó cerca del ave. Era un halcón blanco, y aunque aturdido por el golpe, empezó a chillar en cuanto las manos de la anciana se acercaron a él. Tenía una herida en el ala y parecía asustado.

–Es muy pequeño para su especie. Debe ser una cría joven que ha empezado a volar hace poco –comentó la abuela.

A Cid no le parecía pequeño, tendría un tamaño mayor que un folio de papel. A pesar de estar herido y confuso, sus chillidos eran bastante intimidatorios.

–¿Qué crees que le ha pasado? –preguntó el niño a una distancia prudencial del pájaro.

–Puede que le hayan atacado mientras volaba. Quizás un cuervo o un águila... pero es mucho más probable que lo hiriera un cazador. Supongo que se habrá perdido, y por eso ha llegado hasta aquí.

–¿Qué hacemos? – Cid se acercó un poco al animal; pero no mucho.

–Lo primero será curarle. Ahora es muy tarde; pero mañana lo llevaremos al veterinario. Ves y tráeme una caja de zapatos grande, y una manta vieja. Pero no de lana, se podría enredar las garras. Y cierra la ventana del lavabo: hace frío.

El crío cerró la ventana y salió a buscar los objetos requeridos, mientras su abuela cogía al halcón entre sus manos con habilidad, plegando el ala herida en el ángulo correcto. El pájaro no dejaba de chillar. Cuando regresaba al baño, se chocó con alguien que salía al pasillo.

–¿Qué es todo ese jaleo a estas horas? –preguntó su padre frotándose los ojos.

–A entrado un halcón herido por la ventana del baño y la abuela va a curarlo –se asomó por la puerta del baño y no vio nadie –¿Dónde está la abuela?

–Debe estar en el salón, cerca del fuego –Fye bostezó –. Voy a buscar una jaula.

Aquella noche se durmió poco. Entre los chillidos del halcón y la novedad, todo el mundo acabó despertándose para ir a ver al pájaro. Hizo falta que Fye sujetara al ave contra la manta para que se estuviera quieta y se dejara curar. En realidad la herida no era grave; pero el contraste de la sangre contra el plumaje blanco era muy alarmante. Costó menos introducir el pájaro en la jaula, parecía que se había cansado de batallar. Dejaron un cazo de agua y un trozo de carne cruda entre los barrotes.

–Me quiero quedar a dormir aquí –comentó Cid mientras arrastraba un edredón y un cojín sobre la alfombra –. Quiero hacerle compañía al halcón.

Fye puso los ojos en blanco; pero dejó que el niño se acomodara cerca de la jaula, desde la cual el halcón lo miraba con ojos acusadores. A pesar del susto que se había llevado cuando se había estrellado contra su cabeza, ahora que podía verlo con tranquilidad le parecía un ave hermosa. Cuando fuera adulto y doblara su tamaño, seguro que sería espectacular.

Asomaba la luz pálida del amanecer por la ventana cuando el halcón empezó a chillar y aletear contra los barrotes de la jaula. El susto del niño fue monumental, que se despertó de golpe y salió del salón para luego regresar con paso sigiloso. El pájaro se había acabado su comida y exigía más.

Cid fue a la cocina y robó un trozo de filete que era para el almuerzo del día. En el salón el pájaro no dejaba de montar escándalo y una puerta anunció que alguien se había despertado. Cid no se atrevía a acercarse mucho a la jaula, por si el halcón le picaba en un dedo. Dejó caer la carne cruda desde arriba, entre los barrotes, y esta cayó sobre el pájaro.

–Lo siento –se disculpó mientras el halcón se movía para sacudirse el alimento de encima. Cuando cayó en el suelo de la jaula, empezó a comer.

–Ese era tu filete –comentó su abuelo al entrar al salón.

–Es igual. Prefiero comerme una tortilla –comentó el niño mientras veía al halcón desmigajar la carne con su fuerte pico.

–Cuando abran el veterinario lo llevaré. ¿Quieres venir?

–¡Sí! –la respuesta fue como un "eso no se pregunta".

El camino al veterinario se hizo más largo de lo que debiera. La gente iba parando a Sigfreid para ver el espécimen que llevaba a en la jaula. Algunos se veían tentados a tocar al animal; pero este los ahuyentaba chascando el pico fuertemente y batiendo las alas. Cid explicó como 12 veces cómo había entrado el pájaro por la ventana, chocándose contra él por el camino. Un moratón en su frente servía como testigo de la anécdota.

El veterinario se mostró optimista: en cuatro días estaría curado y podría volar con normalidad. Permitió que se lo llevaran a casa en lugar de dejarlo en el local, pues antiguamente Sigfreid se había dedicado a la cetrería y sabía cuidar estos animales. De regresó a casa Cid escuchó algunas historias sobre la caza con halcones y las incursiones de los cazadores en el Gran Glaciar, donde habitaban los lobos de la tundra. En niño le comentó lo que había dicho sus primos sobre que no había lobos.

–No te creas todo lo que te digan. Los lobos son suficientemente inteligentes para no dejarse ver por una panda de niños escandalosos. Pero que no los hayas visto no significa que no haya –explicó con cierto misterio. A Cid le gustó que hubieran lobos, hacía que todo fuera más interesante.

Los siguientes días fueron un ir y venir alrededor del halcón. Los primos de Cid se pasaban la tarde en el salón, viendo al pájaro enjaulado e intentando tocarlo; pero este no se dejaba. A lo largo del día Sigfreid lo dejaba volar por el garaje, para que se acostumbrara a mover las alas; pero entre la herida y la inexperiencia no lograba elevarse mucho del suelo, volando a trompicones. No fue hasta el tercer día que realizó un vuelo como es debido en el reducido espacio del garaje. Permitió que Cid le diera algunos trozos de carne, aunque el crío no aguantaba mucho tiempo con el alimento en la mano: viendo lo que podía hacerle a un trozo de carne cruda, sus dedos no estaban seguros cerca del fuerte pico del animal.

–¿Dónde dejaremos ir al halcón? –preguntó Cid la cuarta noche, mirando al animal que dormitaba en la jaula.

Sigfreid acabó de apretar el tabaco en su pipa con el pulgar y le prendió fuego antes de contestar.

–Saldremos de la ciudad e iremos en dirección al mar –dio una calada –. Los halcones hacen nidos en los acantilados, así que allí debe estar el suyo.

–Hm... –el niño cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa donde estaba la jaula y observó al animal.

–¿Te da pena que lo dejemos marchar? –comentó el abuelo.

–No... bueno, es sólo que cuando se vaya ya no volveremos a verle, ¿verdad?

–Seguro que cuando sea adulto se acercará al Gran Glaciar para cazar.

–Hm... –eso no parecía contentar al crío.

–Si quieres tocarlo deberías hacerlo ahora.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque para mañana deberíamos trastearlo lo mínimo posible para no dejar nuestro olor en él. Si no, los de su especie no lo reconocerán y le será más difícil regresar a casa.

Con mucha cautela, Cid pasó un dedo entre los barrotes y tocó la cabeza del halcón. Este abrió los ojos y pestañeó; pero no chilló ni batió las alas, no parecía incómodo.

–Es muy suave –comentó el niño con una sonrisa abierta.

–¿A que sí? Como este es un espécimen joven tiene el plumaje suave. Cuando sea mayor se le hará más espeso y en las puntas de las alas y la cola se endurecerá –dio otra calada –. Iremos a soltarlo cuando salga el sol.

Cid miró al halcón mientras acariciaba el plumaje blanco. De algún modo envidiaba al pájaro: él podría sobrevolar el Gran Glaciar y el océano con sus alas...

Al amanecer, Sigfreid, Fye y Cid se marcharon con la jaula hacía las afueras de la aldea. Era demasiado pronto y el cielo parecía muy oscuro, sin los destellos de la aurora nocturna ni el blanco de la mañana. Cid no había podido desayunar, por que tan pronto nada entraba en su estómago, y ahora empezaba a tener hambre. Pensaba que más gente vendría a despedirse del halcón; pero nadie más parecía dispuesto a sacrificar horas de sueño en una cama caliente por un animal salvaje.

–Esta es una excursión de hombres –comentó Fye a su hijo por encima del hombro.

Cid asintió, intentado no perder el paso sobre la nieve crujiente. Al respirar se le escapaba vaho por la boca y les costaba avanzar sobre el suelo helado. Su padre y su abuelo parecían moverse sin dificultad, de forma ágil y silenciosa. En ese instante no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por ellos, acostumbrados a un paisaje tan hostil. Fye se giró para ver si su hijo podía seguirles el paso. Al verlo batallar con la nieve en las rodillas estuvo tentado a cogerlo en brazos; pero rechazó la idea ante la mirada de determinación del niño.

Anduvieron tanto rato que cuando pararon el cielo ya se había clareado. En el lugar donde pararon no había árboles y se escuchaba el mar. El halcón, que hasta el momento había permanecido alerta y en silencio, empezó a batir las alas contra la jaula con impaciencia. Sigfreid se acomodó los guantes y abrió la jaula para sacar el pájaro con mano experta. Este chilló pero no se removió mucho. Como tantas veces había hecho en el garaje, alzó los brazos y dejó ir al animal. El halcón emprendió el vuelo y empezó a elevarse, dirigiéndose al Gran Glaciar.

–¿Por qué no va hacía el mar? –preguntó Cid.

–Lleva muchos días sin volar. Necesita orientarse antes de encontrar su nido.

Los tres se quedaron mirando al halcón hasta que este se alejó lo suficiente para difuminarse en el cielo pálido.

Durante el resto de la mañana Cid no pudo quitarse al halcón de la cabeza. Aunque su abuelo le había dicho que no tardaría en orientarse y regresar al nido, él no estaba tan seguro. ¿Y si se perdía por al Gran Glaciar? ¿Y si aun arrastraba el olor de él o del resto de sus familiares y los demás halcones no le dejaban volver? Este último pensamiento le hacía sentirse ligeramente culpable. Quizás habría sido mejor no hacer tocado al pájaro la noche anterior.

Aun seguía pensando en el ave cuando sus primos vinieron a buscarlo para hacer una excursión por los alrededores del Gran Glaciar. Sin compañía de un adulto no podían adentrarse en él, aunque los más mayores de envalentonaban y entraban unos cuantos metros.

–El abuelo dice que hay lobos de la tundra –comentó Cid.

–Pero los lobos son animales nocturnos, no los verás ahora –replicó Roy, que era el mayor de ellos.

Cid iba cogido de la mano de Cedric, quien era sólo un año mayor que él. Ambos niños parecían un poco inseguros al adentrase en la zona boscosa que precedía el Gran Glaciar. Los más mayores, sabiendo del miedo de los demás, empezaron a aullar y agarrar a los pequeños por la espalda para asustarlos. Cedric empezó a lloriquear, y su hermana mayor, Eleone, se quejó de ese comportamiento infantil de los otros. Empezaron a discutir cuando un chillido agudo se elevó sobre el bosque.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Cedric.

–No tiene gracia, ¿me oyes? –acusó Eleone, más asustada que enfadada.

–¡A mí no me mires! –se defendió Roy.

–A sonado como el grito de un animal –comentó Armand, el segundo más mayor.

–¡El halcón!

Y al decir esto, Cid se separó de sus primos y se internó en el bosque, corriendo tanto como le permitían sus pies sobre la nieve endurecida. Estaba seguro que había sido el chillido de un halcón. Llevaba varios días escuchándolo, no podía equivocarse. De hecho, creía que era _ese_ halcón, el que habían estado cuidando durante días en casa del abuelo. Nunca creyó que podría avanzar tan rápido por aquel paraje hostil. Sus primos, naturales de allí, no le iban a la zaga. Era extraño, deberían haberle alcanzado ya. Quizás ni siquiera lo estaban persiguiendo.

El verse sólo le hizo detenerse en la carrera. ¿Dónde estaba? Simplemente había avanzado en línea recta, no debía haberse internado mucho en el bosque. A su alrededor todos los árboles le parecían iguales. Escucho el crujir de unas ramas: quizás alguno de sus primos lo había seguido y se había escondido tras un árbol para asustarle. Como él era el único que no se había criado en la aldea, era más fácil gastarle ese tipo de bromas que a los demás que sí conocían el terreno. Cid se acercó hacía el origen del ruido, caminando lentamente ahora.

–¡No se vale asustar! –anunció mientras se acercaba.

Ya casi no se acordaba del chillido que lo había traído hasta allí cuando lo volvió a escuchar, mucho más cerca. Recorrió la distancia con la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies y se asomó tras los árboles de tronco oscuro.

Allí, tirado en el suelo de un pequeño claro, estaba el halcón, aquel halcón que había entrado volando por la ventana del baño hacía 5 noches. Y a medio metro escaso de él, el animal del que tanto hablaban pero nunca había visto: el lobo de la tundra.

Quizás fue el instinto o el miedo; pero el caso es que se quedó paralizado. El lobo que tenía ante sí parecía menos amenazador de lo que le habían contado, pero no por ello dejaba de ser peligroso. Se acercaba al halcón y lo olisqueaba, como curioseando al animal. Esa actitud más cercana al juego que a la caza le hizo pensar que debía de tratarse de un espécimen muy joven, quizás un cachorro algo crecido.

Cid contuvo la respiración, sin saber si retroceder o esperar a que el lobo se marchara. El pelaje albino se fundía con la nieve y contrastaba en los troncos negruzcos. Cuando el animal se dio cuenta de la presencia del niño, lo observo durante unos segundos con sus ojos ambarinos antes de desaparecer entre los árboles. Fue como si hubiera sido un sueño, como si el lobo jamás hubiera estado allí.

Con paso inseguro se acercó al halcón, que chillaba débilmente en el suelo, ahora ya libre de su depredador. Posiblemente hubiera caído después de horas de vuelo, intentado orientarse hacía el mar, y entonces fue atacado por el lobo. No podía explicar de otra manera que fuera atacado por un animal terrestre si no era porque el cansancio le había hecho bajar hasta el suelo.

Cid intento coger al animal del mismo modo en que lo había visto hacer a sus abuelos, y pensó en que le parecía curiosamente pequeño. Este respiraba con dificultad y casi no se movía. En el mismo lugar donde había sido herido días antes había sangre, sólo que esta vez no veía el ala herida: ya no estaba, el lobo se la había arrancado.

Notó como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al contemplar al halcón malherido. Pobre animal, con el futuro tan prometedor que le esperaba, habiéndose salvado una vez de morir a la intemperie por culpa de una ala herida; ahora ya no podría volver a volar. ¿Qué sería de un pájaro que no podía volar? Indefenso, desvalido, condenado a vivir para siempre en una jaula... Ya no volvería con los suyos, ya no regresaría al acantilado, ya no volaría bajo en cielo blanco del Gran Glaciar. Pobrecito...

Roy llegó a casa de sus abuelos cuando empezó a anochecer. Siendo él el mayor, era suya la responsabilidad de explicar que habían perdido de vista a Cid durante su excursión de la tarde. Se retorcía las manos mientras esperaba la regañina y la alarma por no haber vigilado al niño como es debido. Cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar por boca de Talho que Cid hacía horas que había regresado a casa por su propio pie y se había marchado a su habitación.

–La verdad es que lo he visto un poco raro –confesó la mujer, y añadió alzando una ceja –. ¿Le habéis hecho algo?

–No... creo –Roy estaba enfadado y aliviado a la par –. Esta bien. ¡Adiós, abuela!

Roy desapareció por el sendero mientras Talho subía hacía la habitación de invitados que ocupaba Cid cuando venía a la aldea. Llamó a la puerta y la no recibir respuesta alguna entró. La habitación se hallaba a oscuras, y aparentemente vacía; pero al encender la luz vio que su nieto estaba sentado en el suelo, bajo el escritorio.

–¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras? –preguntó la abuela en tono conciliador.

No hubo respuesta.

–¿Ha pasado alguna cosa esta tarde? ¿Te has peleado con los primos?

El niño siguió sin responder, con la cara escondida entre los brazos.

–Me ha dicho Roy que te has internado en el bosque.

–Es que escuché un chillido del halcón –habló al fin.

–¿Del halcón que cuidamos? –el niño asintió con la cabeza –¿Y has ido a buscarlo?

–Sí, fui al bosque a buscarlo...

–¿Y lo encontraste?

–Había un lobo –la expresión de la mujer mostró sorpresa y alarma –. Había un lobo pequeño en el bosque que atacó al halcón. Creo que se había caído otra vez, no lo sé... un lobo lo atacó y le arrancó un ala.

Cid levantó la cabeza y acercó algo a su abuela. Al verlo entrar precipitadamente en la casa horas antes no había reparado en el bulto que llevaba bajo la chaqueta, pero ahora cayó en cuenta que el niño había traído el halcón de nuevo a casa. Talho lo examinó, le faltaba un ala aparte de otras heridas, dentelladas, que tenía en el lomo. El animal ya no se movía. Debía haber muerto hacía tiempo ya, pero conservaba algo del calor del cuerpo del niño.

–El lobo lo mató... –comentó ella más para sí que para el niño.

–No... Cuando yo lo encontré estaba vivo –explicó el niño con voz tomada.

–Quizás agotó sus últimas fuerzas intentado librase de su depredador. No se podía hacer nada por él.

La mujer pasó una mano por el pelo rubio de su nieto, intentado consolarle; pero el niño le dirigió una mirada extraña, casi culpable.

–Cuando lo vi estaba vivo, le faltaba un ala... pensé que era muy triste no poder volar. Un pájaro salvaje que no podía volar... ¿Qué vida le esperaba? ¿Una jaula?

–Realmente sería una lástima para un ave como esta haber pasado su vida en una jaula. Ya viste como se ponía cuando lo enjaulaba el abuelo después de hacerle volar por el garaje.

–Sí, no le gustaba... Era... era mejor para él morir antes que vivir enjaulado, ¿verdad? –la pregunta fue extraña, sobre todo viniendo de un niño.

–Sí, supongo... los animales salvajes no soportan la cautividad, acaban enfermando... Una vida muy triste –opinó con intención de tranquilizarlo.

–Hm... es que yo... abuela, yo...

Talho puso una mano en la boca del niño, silenciando su confesión. Quizás iba a comentar algo distinto a lo que en aquel momento se le había pasado por la cabeza, algo que posiblemente no tenía nada que ver con aquella idea. Pero si era así... entonces desconocía que clase de concepto tenía aquélla criatura sobre el mundo que lo rodeaba para tomar semejante camino. Ese tipo de decisión y de actos eran más propios de un adulto que de un niño de su edad. Por muy despierta que fuera su mente, no creía posible que llegara a formular tal conclusión.

Retiró la mano de la boca de su nieto y la apoyó en su hombro, con un semblante conciliador en el rostro.

–Mira Cid, ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? –el niño negó con la cabeza – Vamos a enterrar al halcón. Busca una caja de zapatos, la misma donde lo tuvimos la primera noche, y la tapa. Iremos al linde del bosque y lo enterraremos allí. A él le habría gustado.

–¿Y como marcaremos el lugar donde esta enterrado?

–Dejaremos unas piedras que marque en lugar. ¿Te parece?

–Sí –Cid salió de debajo del escritorio y fue a buscar la caja.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando regresaron del bosque. Aunque fuera un hoyo pequeño, les había llevado tiempo apartar toda la nieve para llegar a la tierra. Cid preguntó por qué no habían llamado a sus padres o al abuelo para que también vinieran a despedirse del halcón; pero Talho simplemente comentó que ya era tarde y que ahora urgía enterrar al animal. Al día siguiente ya irían todos a verlo y traería enebro y muérdago para decorar la tumba. Dejaron sobre el lugar una piedra plana y grisácea sobre la cual rallaron una cruz, y la abuela arropó al niño un rato mientras lloraba en la oscuridad nocturna.

Aunque todo el mundo pareció sentir lástima por el pobre animal cuando explicaron el triste desenlace del halcón, nadie parecía más afectado que Cid. Posiblemente por ser un niño se mostraba más sensible ante esa extraña situación que es la muerte. Por eso su abuela lo consolaba y lo mimaba en su regazo. Aun y así, había algo que Talho no podía apartar de su mente, y era la idea de que Cid tenía muy claro que para un ave salvaje era mejor morir que vivir sin poder volar. Y por eso, aunque sólo era una ligera sospecha, una sospecha estúpida y sin fundamento, creía que había sido el niño quien había matado al pájaro.

Era mejor morir libre que vivir en cautividad. Al menos seguro que el halcón opinaba de ese modo.

---

**Hi!**

**Este capítulo ha sido un cuento extraño. Ha habido un salto temporal grande, ya tenemos a un Cid que formula frases completas XD. Sobre el tiempo que ha transcurrido no hay mucho que contar, ha vivido tranquilo con sus padres, ha ido a la escuela, ha hecho amigos... lo que es (debería ser) normal en una infancia sana y feliz. **

**Algunos capítulos de esta historia tiene mayor relevancia que otros, cuentan algo importante. Este es uno de ellos. Dejando a un lado si realmente ha sido Cid quien ha matado al pájaro o no (lo dejo a vuestra libre elección), en el momento en que decidió que era mejor para el halcón morir que vivir sin poder volar nació uno de los principios por los que ha ido guiando su vida. **

**Todos conocemos la faceta de piloto del personaje, lo bien que se le da manejar aviones y lo que le gusta. La decisión que tomó entonces en relación al halcón se podría aplicar a sí mismo: sin poder volar, la vida no tiene sentido. En aquel momento fue una decisión inconsciente que fue consolidándose con el paso de los años; la semilla de una idea que después sería de gran importancia para dirigir sus futuros pasos. **

**En otro orden de cosas, se nombra de refilón la familia paterna de Cid. Hablar ahora de todos sería pesado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los únicos que aparecen aparte de los abuelos son los primos. Hay más primos de los que aquí se nombran. Sí alguien quiere conocerlos que me los diga y los presentaré XD**

**El halcón que aquí aparece es un gerifalte. Es un ave de la tundra, el único tipo de halcón blanco y el de mayor tamaño. Yo lo llamé halcón por razones literarias, me gusta más como suena y además es un ave más conocida por el dominio público. **


	5. Intuición

Aquel verano precedía su primer curso en la escuela secundaria. El tiempo había pasado y Cid había cambiado con él. Cada vez había más deberes que cumplir y más derechos de difícil elección. A medio camino entre la infancia y la adolescencia, no era más tranquilo pero sí controlaba mejor sus reacciones. No era menos impresionable pero ocultaba mejor su sorpresa. No le afectaban menos las cosas pero fingía mejor que así era. De algún modo, estaba aprendido a mentir –a mentirse a sí mismo–, y tardaría muchos años en adquirir de nuevo el don de la sinceridad.

Si algo continuaba igual, si en algo era sincero, era en su pasión por el elemento aéreo que cubría la superficie terrestre. Las maquetas eran ahora más realistas y los libros de aves y astronomía contenían un lenguaje más científico; pero el deseo y la curiosidad no sólo incrementaban, sino que empezaban a perfilarse en una dirección: quería volar. No se trataba sólo de observar e investigar, quería estar allí, verlo en directo y no a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Aquel verano fue el primero en que vio una avioneta de verdad en un viejo hangar a las afueras de Kalm. Holland poseía un pequeño aeroplano biplaza a hélice, un modelo antiguo que sólo usaba para realizar vuelos de corto recorrido. No era potente ni veloz; pero tocar la estructura metálica y verse reflejado en la chapa pulida de la maquina se convirtió en uno de los recuerdos más vívidos de su existencia.

–El naranja queda bien en contraste con el azul del cielo –comentó Cid mientras observaba la pintura metalizada.

–Eso te lo dije yo hace muchos años –rió divertido el mayor, al oírse parafraseado por su nieto.

Intentando asomarse al interior de la nave con su escasa altura, Cid estuvo a punto de pedirle a su abuelo que lo dejara subir; pero no lo hizo. Era algo muy infantil, se decía. Como cuando de pequeño se subía en el asiento del conductor del coche familiar y giraba el volante sin sentido, haciendo ruidos con la boca para suplir el motor apagado, incapaz de ver nada por el parabrisas. Sin la altura y la edad suficiente para gobernar el vehículo, ponerse en el puesto de mando era solo un juego. Y bueno, se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor para jugar.

Como si hubiera leído el debate interno que tenía lugar en la cabeza de Cid, Holland le instó a entrar en la cabina.

–¿No quieres ver como es por dentro? –dejó caer mientras se rascaba la mandíbula con fingida indiferencia. Él aceptó, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios con poco éxito.

La avioneta, descubierta, no tenía puertas. Holland ayudó al crío a subir, apoyando primero un pie en las manos del mayor –colocadas en forma de rienda– y después en un ala, hasta que se acomodó en el habitáculo interior, en el asiento del piloto. El espacio, ajustado para un adulto, se le antojó enorme. La perspectiva del terreno, enmarcada por los límites de la nave, parecía muy distinta.

Casi tentando a la suerte, Cid rozó los mandos.

–¡Cógelo con fuerza! –dijo el viejo, asustándolo en medio de su concentración –. El motor está apagado y asegurado a tierra. No pasará nada.

Con meditada lentitud, Cid cerró los dedos alrededor de los mandos. El tacto rígido del cuero quedó memorizado en las palmas de sus manos. Aquella fue la primera memoria de una futura colección de datos sobre las naves que llegaría a pilotar. No era consciente de que algún día sería capaz de reconocer las máquinas por el olor de su combustible y la forma en que su asiento se curvaba contra su columna. Ahora era sólo un crío asentando bases de una pasión futura.

Giró cuidadosamente los mandos a derecha e izquierda, volteando la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver como los paneles de las alas viraban silenciosamente en distintos ángulos. En un vehículo parado la escena se le antojó ridícula, así que dejo ir el volante. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de su reacción: era lo mismo que jugar a conducir el coche.

De golpe la emoción se había desvanecido y sentía unas ganas imperiosas de bajar de la avioneta.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el mayor al ver el cambio de expresión de su nieto.

–Quiero bajar –comentó con voz seria.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo? –Holland no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud del crío –Ya te he dicho que está asegurado en tierra. Por mucho que trastees no volará.

–Precisamente –interrumpió el menor, a lo que añadió –. Bájame.

A los críos se les enrarece el carácter cuando llegan a esta edad, recordó Holland, y su poca destreza para tratar a los pre-adolescentes amenazó con salir a la luz. Se aclaró la garganta y se asomó a la cabina, quedando más cerca de su nieto.

–Seguramente tus padres opinan, y estoy de acuerdo con ellos, que eres muy pequeño para volar en una avioneta de este tipo. Pero un día de estos te llevaré a dar una vuelta. Es más: te enseñaré a pilotarla.

Cid clavó sus ojos azules en los grises de su abuelo, buscando algo que indicara que era un juramento y no palabras vacías para contentarlo.

–Sería algo un poco ilegal, porque supuestamente yo no puedo impartir clases. Sólo tengo carnet de piloto, no de instructor; así que ha de quedar entre tú y yo –añadió Holland con voz cómplice.

–Júralo –exigió Cid con algo más cercano a un ruego que una orden.

–Te lo firmo con sangre si quieres –espetó el mayor divertido.

–No será necesario –replicó el rubio de mejor humor.

–Así pues, esto es un pacto entre caballeros –sentenció mientras ofrecía una mano callosa que el menor estrechó con emoción mal contenida.

Holland sonrió. Acababa de darle alas a los sueños de Cid, convirtiendo la fantasía en un futuro probable.

Cid sabía que aun pasarían unos cuantos veranos antes de que despegara en aquella avioneta, y la Tierra voltearía el Sol más veces hasta que pudiera pilotarla. Pero la promesa de su abuelo de impacientaba y a la vez la ayudaba a tolerar la espera, sabiendo que –excepto por causas de fuerza mayor que prefería no imaginarse –no caerían en saco roto cuando llegara la hora. Mientras tanto, se conformaría con presenciar los vuelos de otros e imaginar que se encontraba allí, suspendido en el aire a demasiados metros de altura.

Durante los siguientes fines de semana estuvo yendo al hangar para ver a su abuelo realizar vuelos cortos. Las visitas constantes le convirtieron en una cara conocida. De manos de los empleados Cid descubrió los entresijos de esa minúscula parodia de aeropuerto, donde las naves de recreo de los nuevos ricos y las antiguallas militares sólo estaban separadas por paredes de hormigón y puertas metálicas. El color de los muros tenía parches en distintos tonos por la pereza de pintar sólo la parte desconchada; el asfalto de la pista había adquirido un tono gris claro por el sol; y la naturaleza circundante hacía alegres amagos de intentar apoderarse del terreno, con alguna raíz levantando el alquitrán o pájaros anidando en los canales del agua.

Un tipo entrado en años, con calva incipiente y figura abotargada llamado Delaway le explicó como leer los valores de la estación meteorológica.

–Los seres humanos no tienen alas –le comentaba –pero tienen la inteligencia, y gracias a ella han podido volar_._ Hubo un tiempo en que la gente sólo podía volar con la imaginación; pero ahora hemos desarrollado la ingeniería aeronáutica. Aun así, volar sigue siendo un asunto difícil.

Cid empezaba a darse cuenta de ello. La estación meteorológica era sólo un ejemplo. Esta leía los valores a ras de suelo, con lo que los pilotos debían hacerse una idea aproximada del clima en altura. A parte de ello, la fauna cercana –tórtolas, liebres y demás bichos atrevidos –hacían peligrosas incursiones en la pista y cualquier sonido sospechoso hacía que las naves se quedaran en tierra. Romper la tiránica ley de la gravedad era un desafío temerario, y quizás por ello tan tentador. Holland decía que "_el cielo no nos quiere y la tierra nos quiere demasiado. Y nosotros queremos obligar que el cielo nos quiera y la tierra nos deje libres. Por eso volar es tan difícil y tan gratificante." _Cid no creía que pudiera expresarse mejor.

**.X.X.X**

Las estaciones avanzaron y la niebla otoñal hizo acto de aparición, suspendiendo más vuelos de los que Cid estaba dispuesto a perdonar. Aunque el no volaba, regresar del hangar sin que la avioneta hubiera despegado era muy frustrante. La niebla no era el único factor del clima que obligaba a Holland a quedarse en tierra. Los vientos en altura empezaban a cambiar, y muchas mañanas él y Delaway dedicaban un largo tiempo a observar las nubes, bajo la atenta mirada del menor; buscando en sus formas pistas sobre el clima. Cid no soportaba cuando su abuelo y el encargado empezaban a negar con la cabeza y murmurar por lo bajo. Era un signo inequívoco de que ese día no se iba a volar.

Más de una y más de dos veces Cid consideró que su abuelo pecaba de prudencia, pues la sensación que el cielo le daba era distinta a las lecturas de Holland y Delaway, y se suspendían incursiones aéreas cuando el tiempo era favorable sólo porque habían –mal– interpretado las señales climáticas. Esos días Cid se veía tentado a contradecir a sus mayores; pero la buena educación y en parte el temor no le permitían hacerlo. Así que se mordía el labio inferior y se resignaba a que su abuelo perdiera un magnifico día de vuelo por una lectura equivocada.

Internamente había lamentado todas las veces que no había alzado la voz para replicar la forma en que los adultos interpretaban las señales meteorológicas; pero el 17 de octubre lo hizo más que nunca.

Aquella mañana Holland se encontraba muy animado. Después de tres semanas de suspender vuelos por culpa de la niebla, los vientos del este habían barrido la humedad hacía el mar, dejando el cielo limpio y despejado. El aire era transparente y frío y las escasas nubes se estriaban como si un peine las hubiera deshilachado. Delaway comprobaba los valores de la estación meteorológica y daba su visto bueno al tiempo, y Holland ya se impacientaba para volar. Cid miraba el mismo cielo que su abuelo y el encargado tachaban de imperturbable, y su valoración era muy distinta.

Observó las nubes rasgadas por los vientos en altura y el aire aparentemente calmo. El aire deshacía las nubes... pero no las desplazaba. Algo no le gustaba. La forma en que los cirros blancos se despeinaban en la base, dejando hilos de brumas en dirección del viento, le hacía imaginar unas fuertes corrientes no a la altura sino por debajo de las nubes. ¿Cuantos kilómetros abarcaba esa corriente? ¿A que altura comenzaba? Se dirigía de este a oeste, curvándose ligeramente hacia el sur.

Cid no apostaría por ello, pero viendo los vacíos en las brumas arrancadas por el aire, creía que aquella corriente tenía una fuerza considerable; y por la forma en que el azul del cielo vibraba ante sus ojos, parecía que ráfagas de aire perturbaban la velocidad constante de la corriente.

–¿Vamos a por la avioneta? –la voz de Delaway llegó al menor con demasiada brusquedad, interrumpiendo su análisis.

–Vamos –contestó el dueño animosamente –. Ya tenía ganas...

–Pues nada, una pequeña revisión de rutina y en un cuarto de hora estarás en el aire.

–No creo que sea necesario –se choteó Holland –. Estas últimas semanas lo único que he podido hacer ha sido revisar y poner la avioneta a punto. Ya tiene el cupo completo hasta el año que viene.

El encargado dejó escapar una risotada y ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la nave, con el rubio detrás. Cid se mordía el labio inferior mientras avanzaba a paso nervioso. Si existía un momento en que debiera contradecir a sus mayores, era ese.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras adecuadas no acudieron a sus labios. La cerró con un sonido seco, sin saliva, y volvió a abrirla con el mismo resultado. Ninguno de los adultos parecía percatarse de su presencia. Apoyó la mano contra el chasis de la avioneta demasiado bruscamente, golpeando el metal. Holland se giró y observó a su nieto.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, descifrando a medias la mirada del crío.

–Yo... er... mmm... –Cid se mordió el labio inferior más fuerte si cabe. Dejó caer una retahíla de sonidos imprecisos antes de que le instaran a continuar –... no sé si deberías... volar... hoy.

La frase fue perdiendo volumen a medida que avanzaba, finalizando con un _"hoy"_ que era un susurro lastimero.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Delaway.

–No lo he entendido –replicó su abuelo con una ceja alzada.

Cid tomó una bocanada de aire que nunca llegó a sus pulmones y empezó de nuevo la oración.

–Que hoy no deberías... pilotar... –el menor se retorcía las manos mientras hablaba –por que el viento en altura no es... bueno, que es muy fuerte y racheado. Y está más bajo... es decir, por debajo de las nubes.

–¡No hay de que preocuparse, chaval! –concedió el encargado mientras le pasaba los datos de la estación meteorológica –. Sí que hay viento en altura; pero no afecta al área de vuelo.

–No... es decir, sí que afecta –cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando poner orden a su mente –. Esta más bajo de lo que parece, abarca el área de vuelo.

–¿Y cómo sabes que es cierto? No tienes información climática de ahí arriba –preguntó Delaway ligeramente irritado.

–¿Y como sabes tú que no lo es? ¡Tampoco tienes esa información, sólo esa estación enana a tres metros escasos del suelo! –estalló Cid, golpeando la carrocería con la palma abierta.

En el mismo instante en que culminó esas dos acciones se arrepintió de ambas. Siseó una disculpa, para el encargado y para la avioneta.

–¿Sabes, Cid? Joseph lleva trabajando en este hangar más de veinticinco años –aun con su tono pausado, Cid podía distinguir la reprimenda de su abuelo –. Conoce como nadie el clima de la zona y tiene mucha experiencia en la meteorología; así que si él dice que el tiempo es idóneo para volar, lo es.

–Yo no... sólo quería que... sería mejor... –nunca finalizó ninguna de esas tres frases.

Cid se retiró al interior del hangar, intentando encontrar una sombra donde esconderse. Se notaba la cara roja, no sabía si porque no le habían hecho caso o por esa riña encubierta. Concentró su vista en el cemento frío de la pared, intentando pasar desapercibido.

No quiso mirar como retiraban la avioneta del resguardo del hangar, y procuró no mostrar interés en el despegue cuando el rugido del motor llegó a sus oídos. Delaway había desaparecido en algún lugar fuera del encuadre de la puerta, desde el cual podía divisar la avioneta elevarse y alejarse para convertirse en un punto zumbante sobre el horizonte azul.

La nave volaba, viraba, corregía el rumbo en una repetida práctica de voltear la zona en un área de cuarenta kilómetros y regresar de nuevo a tierra, sin novedad. La vio desviarse más al sur de lo habitual, a una altura menor a la que estaba acostumbrado... ¿o era que la puerta del hangar le daba un punto de referencia erróneo? El puntito vibraba de forma errática, o eso le parecía desde la oscuridad de la esquina en que se encontraba. La diferencia entre la penumbra interior y la luz exterior le cansaba la vista; por eso le parecía ver la avioneta vibrando... Cid pegó la mejilla en la pared congelada, cerrando los párpados. Expiró entre dientes y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

La avioneta había desaparecido de su campo de visión. _"Sólo se ha salido del encuadre"_ pensó para sí; pero no salió a comprobar que se equivocaba. El reloj decía que hacía más de veinte minutos que su abuelo estaba en el aire. _"Está hacía el sur, lejos de la puerta del hangar, y por eso no la veo"_, se repetía. Inspiró. Expiró.

El viento en altura... por primera vez en su vida deseaba no tener razón. Inspiró.

Un grito le hizo contener el aire en los pulmones. Delaway ingresó en el hangar, trotando junto a otros dos empleados que se dirigían hacia el despacho en busca de un teléfono. Sólo el encargado se fijó en el crío, que seguía sin atreverse a respirar.

–¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Cómo podías saberlo? –preguntó Delaway con la voz ronca.

Cid dejó escapar el aire, y se dejó caer por el muro.

**.X.X.X.**

Pasaron diez días antes de que permitieran a Cid ir a visitar a su abuelo en el hospital. Sus padres no estaban seguros de que el chico estuviera preparado para afrontar esa situación; pero él había insistido demasiado. Si era sincero consigo mismo, una parte de él no quería ir a verlo. Tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrase o de lo que su abuelo le diría.

Celine tenía ambas manos apoyadas en los hombros de su hijo, y este se escondía tras una novela histórica, un regalo para el paciente. Frente a la puerta de la habitación, con el olor a medicamentos y desinfectante saturándole la nariz, se sentía menos seguro de su decisión. La idea de esperarse a visitarlo una vez le dieran el alta le pareció mucho mejor ahora que cuando se la propusieron en el salón de su casa.

Lo habían preparado a medias para lo que se iba a encontrar, y ese a medias no incluía la silla de ruedas que vio al entrar en la habitación. Holland estaba incorporado de medio cuerpo en la cama, y parecía más cansado, más viejo y más débil de lo que nunca lo había visto. Cid se escondió aun más tras el libro, y las manos de su madre variaron de presión, mostrando su apoyo.

Celina sonrió cautamente a su padre. Su madre, que estaba acomodando el cojín de su marido en un paradigma de la perfecta ama de casa, rodeó la cama y se abrazó a su hija.

–¡Querida...! –dejó caer con voz desmayada mientras le daba dos besos.

–Buenos días –saludó Celine, y su hijo repitió el saludo con voz menos clara y audible.

–Que bien que hayas venido de visita –dijo Elisabeth a su nieto mientras le alisaba el jersey con las manos.

–Traigo un regalo –explicó Cid, no muy dispuesto a entregar su escudo narrativo.

–Hola, chico –saludó Holland desde la cama.

–Hola...

–Acércate y saluda a tu abuelo como es debido.

Cid contuvo las ganas de girarse hacia su madre buscando apoyo, y se alejó de ella. Se sentía desprotegido sin las manos de ella sobre sus hombros, y rodeó la cama intentado no mirar ni al hombre que descasaba en ella ni a la silla de ruedas.

–Un regalo –fue más un siseó entre dientes que unas palabras propiamente dichas.

–Gracias –dijo el mayor mientras liberaba el presente de los dedos tensos del crío.

Desenvolvió el regalo, leyó el título y hojeó las páginas, dejando que el ruido del papel fuera lo único que llenara el silencio.

–Así no me aburriré –sentenció, dando su aprobado al obsequio –. Gracias.

–De nada –replicó muy flojo.

–Celine, ¿podrías acompañar a tu madre a tomar un café? –pidió cortésmente –. Yo me quedaré un rato con Cid.

Los ojos de Celine se cruzaron con los de su hijo y de su padre. El primero no quería que se fuera y el segundo sí. Valoró lo que ambos le decían y abrió la puerta para que su madre saliera antes que ella.

–No tardaremos mucho –comentó Celine, haciéndole entender que no lo traicionaba al marcharse.

La puerta se cerró y los pasos de ambas mujeres se alejaron pasillo abajo. Cid notaba su cuerpo en tensión y casi gritó cuando su abuelo le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Relájate chico –pidió el mayor con tono divertido. El rubio no lo veía tan fácil.

–Nadie me había dicho esto –dijo sin pensar.

–¿Decirte el qué?

El chico se limitó a apretar los labios, mirando la silla de ruedas por el rabillo del ojo.

–Es menos grave de lo que parece –contestó con una voz más animada de lo que, según Cid, debería tener alguien ingresado en un hospital.

–Mamá me dijo que te habías roto las piernas.

–Sí. Fue un golpe bastante fuerte; pero podría ser peor. De hecho, he de confesar que me preocupa más la reparación de la avioneta.

Cid desconocía en que estado se encontraba el aeroplano, y hasta ahora había intentado no pensar en ello.

–¿Tardarás mucho en recuperarte? –la pregunta era tanto para el piloto como para la nave.

–Bueno, cuando uno llega a esta edad la rehabilitación es más lenta y difícil. Los huesos no se sueldan tan rápido ¿sabes? y uno no tiene tanta resistencia como para forzarse a una recuperación rápida –hizo una pausa para recuperar saliva –. En cuanto a la avioneta, es un modelo viejo y encontrar las piezas que le corresponden será un poco complicado. Me han comentado que se podrían adaptar piezas nuevas al motor antiguo; pero eso puede llevar casi más tiempo que encontrar las antiguas.

–¿Y entonces...?

–No te preocupes chico, nos recuperaremos. Pero diría que ninguno de los dos volará en mucho tiempo.

El rubio notó que le picaban los ojos, así que pestañeó y se pasó el dorso de la mano bajo la nariz, buscando algo en lo que fijar su atención. Encontró ese algo en una arruga de la sábana.

–Me preocupa que este incidente desarrolle... bueno, que a raíz de esto te dé miedo volar.

–¡No! –replicó demasiado bruscamente. Ni siquiera había permitido barajarse esa idea.

–¡Estupendo! –el viejo sonrió a medias –. Me gusta tu entusiasmo, no quisiera que esto lo estropeara.

–De ninguna manera –había más determinación de la que uno esperaba en un chaval de doce años –. Sigo queriendo volar, y que me enseñes. Tienes... tenéis que recuperaros.

La última frase fue más tenue; pero no vacilante. Holland hizo girar los pulgares un rato, con las manos unidas, antes de hablar de nuevo.

–Recuerdo que en el hangar me advertiste de las corrientes de aire. En ese momento pensé que difícilmente un chaval sin experiencia podría analizar tal cosa; pero cuando estaba sobrevolando la zona me percaté que tenías razón.

"Mientras he estado ingresado me preguntaba como alguien como tú, que no ha estudiado meteorología ni ha volado jamás, podía conocer algo así. Y me acordé de cuando era joven y conocí a un wutainense que sabía leer el cielo de la misma forma que tú."

"Entonces la guerra de Wutai aun no era oficial. Yo estaba en el ejercito y supuestamente hacíamos incursiones en el terreno sin intereses bélicos. Sobrevolábamos la zona para hacer mapas y esas cosas. La gente de allí no nos miraba como enemigos y teníamos contacto frecuente."

"Había un tipo cuyo nombre no recuerdo que nos advertía sobre si debíamos despegar o no. El tío no había visto un aeroplano en su vida ni era un experto en climatología; pero según él podía leer el estado de ánimo del cielo. Miraba hacia arriba, en silencio, durante un buen rato; y al final nos decía "_está contento, hoy podéis volar_" o "_hoy no deberíais, porque está muy angustiado_". Muchos de nosotros –me incluyo– nos reíamos con su pantomima, porque pensábamos que era un loco o un supersticioso."

"Al principio nos burlábamos de él cada vez que se acercaba a las pistas para hacer el pronóstico; pero a medida que pasaron los meses y veíamos que siempre acertaba, empezamos a tenerle miedo. Si alguien volaba cuando él decía que no lo hiciéramos, siempre había problemas. Algunos decían que en realidad era un brujo y lo que hacía era maldecirnos, y el día en que hubo un accidente con víctimas mortales le vetamos la entrada al recinto."

"Desde entonces no he vuelto a verle, y me he ido olvidando de quién y cómo era. Pero recuerdo que tenía un brillo en los ojos extraño, como si tuvieran un velo de agua que reflejaba demasiado bien lo que veía. Durante estos días en el hospital he estado pensando en que... bueno, en que tus ojos me recuerdan a los suyos."

Cid miró a su abuelo, sin estar seguro de haber entendido por qué le había contado esa historia y qué significaba. Holland seguía haciendo rodar los pulgares.

–Cuando miras al cielo, ¿qué ves?

–¿Yo? –preguntó Cid con voz más aguda de lo que pretendía –. Yo, bueno... veo el color de la atmósfera, y las nubes y cosas que flotan, como el polvo o el polen, si están cerca... y cuando miro las nubes, pues veo las formas que toman por el viento... como se perfilan hacía una dirección y eso... y la cantidad vapor que hace que suban hacia arriba, y... esas cosas.

–¿Nada más?

–... a veces parece que el color... el color del cielo vibra. Como si el azul fuera una tela que está lejos, muy lejos, suspendida sobre el planeta, como un telón. Y el aire que hay entre ese telón y el suelo hiciera aguas... corrientes, con diferente densidad o temperatura, y que cambia el tono del telón como si fueran filtros. Vale, me explico muy mal...

El rubio estaba ligeramente ruborizado; pero no parecía avergonzado con su explicación, sino emocionado por compartir esas sensaciones. El viejo apoyó una mano en el hombro de su nieto con fuerza.

–Esa es la sensación que tengo. Pero puede que... que me lo imagine –vaciló incómodo.

–La intuición es poder saber que ocurre sin percibir nada al cien por cien. Imaginártelo, como tú dices, sobre la base de algo que sí que has sido capaz de percibir. Los seres humanos son intuitivos por naturaleza; pero el conocimiento científico ha evolucionado de tal manera que hemos anulado ese sexto sentido y sólo prestamos atención a los hechos probados.

–¿Significa algo? Que yo, bueno, tenga _intuición._

–Significa qué, cuando dices que quieres volar, en realidad es el cielo el que quiere que vueles.

El chico apretó los labios sin saber bien que decir. Las palabras de su abuelo sonaban serias, vinculantes; pero él no se consideraba poseedor de un "sexto sentido", fuera intuición o cualquier otra cosa.

La mano de Holland seguía apoyada en su hombro.

–No creo que llegues a entenderlo hasta que lo hayas probado en tus propias carnes, y visto lo visto, esa tardará un tiempo –comentó su abuelo –. Pero cuando vueles verás que tengo razón.

"Voy a enseñarte a pilotar, no sólo porque te lo prometí, sino porque creo que alguien como tú _debe_ pilotar. Esa intuición que tienes es algo que no se aprende en las escuelas; pero es muy importante a la hora de volar. Quedándote en tierra firme no harás más que desperdiciarla."

"El cielo no nos quiere, no quiere a nadie excepto a ti. Por eso entiendes su lenguaje. Es algo que va más allá de la ciencia o el conocimiento: tienes un don."

Cid no dijo nada, ni siquiera miraba a Holland mientras este le hablaba. No sabía hasta que punto eran ciertas esas palabras; pero mientras pensaba en ello, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

**.X.X.X.**

**Hi!**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en reemprender esta historia. Han pasado demasiadas cosas que me han mantenido alejada de este fic y del fandom en general. Básicamente tenía la sensación de que a nadie le interesaba esta historia, así que, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que supone, no me animaba mucho a continuar.Hace un par de días recibí un mensaje privado de Aurenare, y lo que dijo me ha animado suficiente para regresar aquí. Muchas gracias, de verdad. **

**En cuanto a la historia, pues... En otro fic que tengo (_Synkronized_, también está en esta web) comentaba que la capacidad de pilotar de Cid (conocido como_ el mejor piloto del mundo _en el juego) es casi un don. Aquí lo comento de nuevo, aunque quizás serian muchos dones, o la suma de un don con una técnica depurada (habiidad, talento... llamadlo como querais) que en este caso es su intuición para comprender el entorno. ¿Intuición para comprender a las personas? Eso lo tiene más difícil, el pobre XD **

**Por cierto, una amigo mio ha dicho que la avioneta de Holland podría ser un Swordfish. La verdad es que se parece a lo que tenía en mente. Gracias por la búsqueda internetera.**

**See ya!**


End file.
